Three Days After You Fell
by Alexandra Maxwell
Summary: For a bit more of a mature audience for implied situations, and Mint tormenting herself. Rue has wished Claire back and Mint is in charge of careing for him but her heart begins tormenting her with guilt. Set during the three days Rue's out.
1. Day the Atelier came down

Threads of Fate- Rue's Story

What happened while Rue was out cold for three days. Set after Valen's fortress, before Rue wakes up. Near the end of Rue's story. Mixes of Mint's story in here too, mwhahaha! I love being evil…

Author's Note

Okay, I've been getting into the idea of Rue/Mint. I mean you get to see both sides and maybe I'm not representing both sides as good as it could be. But hey, it's been a while since I wrote fanfictions without me or friends in them. R&R please! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Threads of Fate. I have the game but it's not mine. Evil disclaimers.

_**Kindling A Romance**_

(Day the Atelier came down)

"You explanative! We have to save him!" cried a young red headed princess. Her red eyes were angry and panicked.

"I'm sorry Mint. But going in there now would be suicide." Replied the older red head man. The girl was going hysterical with worry. "Sorry about this Mint." He whispered as he ran up and knocked her out with a punch. He carried the girl back to his plane and set her down in one of the back seats with a gold box on her lap. "Keep him safe." He said jumping down and running over to the cockpit. He jumped in and started the engine. "Sorry Rue. There's nothing I can do but get her out of here."

And he began flying away from the crumbling structure. Inside the structure, a boy with white hair was pounding at stones that had caved in on him, trapping him and the woman he had carried from atop the building. Sweat slid down his forehead where a blue gem laid embedded. His black eyes shining in desperation to knock the wall over. He finally stopped and dropped his weapon, an odd looking sword, onto the ground. Tears stung his eyes. "Damn it. I can't get through." He shut his eyes tightly before turning back to where he had lain the woman. He walked over and felt somewhat renewed and went back and picked up his weapon, trying again but soon he couldn't do it. He put his weapon back on his shoulder and knelt beside the woman. "I'm sorry Claire. I couldn't save you after all. I failed you. I failed you so miserably." The tears stung his eyes again and he shut his eyes. A red haired woman in pigtails appeared to be waiting in his closed eye sight.

He shook his head and grabbed the woman off the floor and held her tightly to him. "This time I'll go with you Claire. We'll die together and be happy." Tears slid from his shut eyes as he shuttered. Just then he heard a sound of rushing wind and felt a gentle breeze brush his cheek. He looked up to see a man that he had fought with before. The man wore his hair in three ponytails along with tall boots and odd clothes. His eyes were slightly open, peeking two ice blue orbs. "You, I thought I killed-" The white haired boy started to say before his vision went black.

The other man looked at the now empty room before doubling over. "It is done. Farewell Ruecian." He said before disappearing.

The red head girl woke to the breeze in her hair and on her face. She groggily sat up from a slouched position and realized she was flying in the Pulsar-Inferno-Typhoon-Omega. She turned around and saw the whole building she had been in blow up. Her eyes watered greatly as she knelt into the seat looking back. "RUUUUUEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and sobbed into the back of the seat. Her long ponytails flew into her face as she came up for a breath, tendrils of her hair sticking to her cheeks.

The plane came down into the water with a few gentle splashes. The man turned around to the sobbing girl whom had turned around to sit regularly in the seat. "Mint… I'm sorry there was noth-"

"We could have crashed in there and GOT him! Now he's GONE! He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone…" She sobbed and jumped out of the plane, running back toward town. "I hate you Rod!" She yelled as she ran, tears flying down her face. The man clutched his chest as if he had been stabbed in the heart by her words.

She ran through the outskirts of town and the straight into town. She turned a corner quickly and ran into Elena, a pink haired girl she had become friends with since she was doctor Klaus's daughter.

"Mint? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"No! Now get outta my way!" Mint yelled getting up and running to the town gates.

Elena stared back at the gate after Mint had gone through. The poor princess ran further and further trying to get back to the lake. It had been encased by her sister's tower but that wasn't going to stop her. 'I'm a princess of the East Heaven Kingdom, and Rue is my friend, I can't let him die!' She yelled at herself mentally. 'He's done a lot and he finally found Claire! Rue can't die! He can't! Not before I tell him! Rue don't you dare die on me!' In her heart she knew that there was a bond between the two and it seemed deeper then a simple friendship. She didn't want to realize it sooner but it had hit her anyway and she knew that she was in love with the boy.

Mint continued her way toward the lake and managed to get there fairly quickly. The tower was gone and the lake had calmed down from the explosion. There were no bodies in Mint's sight as she looked around the clearing that she and Rue had visited a few times. Tears stung her eyes as she desperately searched the beach and a few yards inland. She soon ran into Fancy Mel whom had come out searching for any survivors. Not more then five minutes after meeting up with Fancy Mel did they find two bodies. One was the ever infamous Claire and the other Rue. Both were laying on the soft grass, Rue was a little bit into a puddle of mud. Mint ran over to Rue and picked up his head into her arms.

"Don't die!" she yelled. She knew that Fancy Mel knew about her affection towards the boy, she wasn't worried about her reputation right now. "If you die Rue I'll never get to tell you." She sobbed trying to glare at the boy. His eyes were shut and his lips parted a bit. He almost looked more like a sleeping babe then an injured and unconscious boy of her age.

The light crunch of heels on the grass made their way over to the sobbing princess. Mel gently took hold of Mint's shoulder. "We should get them to town. I'll send one of the Popper Purrles into town to get Klaus. Give this to Rue," she handed a floating bottle filled with an orange liquid in it to Mint, "and watch over him. I'll see to his friend."

Mint grabbed the floating bottle and tore out the cork. She lifted Rue's head with one arm carefully and brought the bottle to his lips. Gently tilting the bottle some of the orange liquid spilled into his mouth. Mint stopped and let the liquid disappear in his mouth. She was amazed that his jaw moved to shut and swallow before opening again. "He's ALIVE!" Mint yelled happily to the world. After this realization her heart skipped a beat. The pressure that had been cradled in her arm turned and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Stop it Rue." Mint said annoyed at him. "I have to get this stuff down your throat." He didn't move. Mint growled a bit in frustration while trying to move Rue's head with her shoulder. It wasn't working. Then a twang went through her head. Glancing around quickly mint saw Mel off aways healing Claire, 'Of course she sits still. Why can't Rue be good now like he's always been and just stay still?' she asked herself. Since Mel was concentrating on Claire and there was no one else around, her reputation was safe for now. Mint turned toward the cradled babe in her arms and leaned her head down towards him. She pushed his head aside with hers and quickly tried to get the liquid down his throat. She managed this and completed it within five minutes.

Mint laid Rue's head in her lap and sat down on her butt to wait for the Popper Purrle and Klaus. She stroked the shard on Rue's head, feeling it's cool, clean cut surface. She saw it first when he came to rescue her from her sister's tower. Absently she began stroking his snowy hair. Stroking back the one bang that stuck near straight up. "It's almost as soft as my old down velvet bed. Though it kills me to say it, I miss my old room and the castle."

Rue turned his head slightly and groaned. Mint looked down at him and saw him covered in goose bumps. Mint sighed and pulled him up into her arms. "Hush now Rue. You're safe. Claire is safe and I'm safe too." She whispered.

Suddenly Rue's head turned to her and he mouthed some words. Mint blushed as she leaned in a bit and asked him to repeat. His voice was faint but his message was clear as the sky that hung over the now empty lake. "I… love you… mint." She nearly dropped him at that. Her face turned sunset red as she held onto this man. Her eyes glazed a bit as she pulled away to look at his face fully. "Don't get your hopes up Mint. He's just talking in his sleep. He has no idea what he's saying." Mint told herself verbally.

"Mint!" Yelled a high pitched voice. The princess turned to find Elena running up and waving at her. "Mint we heard you needed help!" Elena ran up to her. "Are you okay now?" She asked in her childish tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for yelling at you before Elena." Mint smiled.

"I understand. Dad told me you were really worried about Rue. I forgive you." Elena gave her a big grin before plopping herself down in front of her. "Mom and Rod are coming."

"Boy they're slow then. Did you run all the way here? Hey wait, how did you find us? We're way off the path." Mint asked confused.

"You are? I just followed this new path I found going through the bushes. It looked like someone chopped through them." Elena said unaware of the possibility that it 'could' have been Mint. Sometimes that girl was smart and other times she was full of air. "Maybe I should go back and find mom incase she doesn't know the way."

"You do that Elena." Mint said a little sarcastically. "Make sure you get them here as fast as they can get here."

"Okay!" Elena cheered and jumped up. "I'll be back in a spiffy!"

And she ran off. "It's a jiffy, not a spiffy." Mint said annoyed. She felt Rue move and turned to see what he was doing but when she was face to face with him, she felt her lips touching something. It wasn't cloth, she realized that it was Rue's lips. Her pupils dilated in shock and made a fast pull back when she heard Johnny Wolf's bark. She heard his paws hitting the ground as he bounded down the open path. He was followed by three pairs of running feet. Mint saw the dog bound out of the brush and straight at her. "Johnny! Stop!" She yelled holding one hand out but the dog plowed into her and Rue all the same. The dog licked her face continuously before turning toward Rue whom was face down on the ground. "Rue!" Mint yelped and turned him over quickly.

Rod ran up as Johnny was licking his face and whining. Mira appeared and ran over to Mel. Elena walked out and waved at Mint. "How long have you two been out here?" Mira asked Mel.

"For about twenty minutes with these two." Mel replied. "Mint gave Rue some herbal syrup while I've been doing the same for his friend here."

"Let's get them to town. I'll carry her and Rod can carry Rue to the inn." Mira said before moving to grab up the woman on the ground.

Rod looked at Rue lying there. Then knelt down. "Mint sit him up would ya? I'll carry him piggy back. That way you can clear the path back."

"Dang I always have to do the hard work for you." She huffed but did as asked before they left the lake side.

Hello! Did you enjoy that? I thought i'd give my opinion on what happened during the time that Rue was totally out. I've begun to enjoy Rue/Mint with each new Rue/Mint story i read. But please review. I'll even take flames, though they burn my hands up. chuckle I know, bad joke. Anyway. I'll try to keep this story short as i tend to write very looong stories. This should be about five chapters from begginning to end. Well. Please review and watch for the first day of Mint tormenting herself with Rue being unconcious. Hehehehe...


	2. The Night Afterward

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Don't ask.

Special Thanks to: Relic-angel, Marowe, Fate's Companion and Kairi21 for reviewing my first chapter. I hope this chapter pleases you. It's quite evil I think. Vote Mint for World Domination! Wow, random.

**Torturing The Soul**

(The first night)

Mint, Mira, Elena, Rod and Mel walked through the city gates where Mrs. Cartha and Klaus greeted them. The sky had grown dark and the early night stars were gently winking at Carona from far away. Mint panted and held onto her legs.

"That was way to much work for me." She panted. "Rod! Why did you have to take so long to catch up!" She jumped up and pointed an accusing gold ring at him.

Rod tried to look innocent with the sleeping Rue on his back. "He's heavy you know. Not to mention his Arc Edge. It's some super heavy weapon." Suddenly Rue began sliding off his back. Mint ran around Rod and caught Rue but felt the weight of the boy supported by another, she looked up to see Elena holding Rue up too.

They smiled at each other. "Rod stop being so clumsy!" Mint yelled as both stood tip-toed and pushed Rue back on Rod's back.

"Then take the Arc Edge off him. That's what's making him so heavy." Rod complained.

"Why don't you just lean forward?" Mint crossed her arms and half closed her eye lids. Elena giggled as Rod spun around.

Again Rue began sliding off and Klaus was able to ketch him this time. "Why don't we go in and lay him in his bed before he's completely ignored?" Klaus said before Mint ran over to help him.

So Mrs. Cartha ran over to the inn and held the door open as Klaus and Rod made their way toward Rue's room. "What about Claire?" Mint turned to Mira. 'Damn she's pretty. No wonder Rue is so infatuated with her.' Mint then mentally kicked herself for that comment.

"She will stay with us. You're going to have your hands full watching over Rue." Mira said walking toward her house. "Elena would you come open the door please?"

"Wait a minute! What did you-" Mint began yelling.

"I'll be there in a moment Mira! I need to talk with Mint!" Mel yelled and waved as the two women disappear into the stucco building. She turned when Mint began stomping her foot.

Mint's red ponytails flew wildly as she stomped on the ground. When she stood straight she glared at Mel and pointed a ring at her. "You had something to do with this didn't you!" Mint yelled. "You did it because I like Rue a little didn't you! You're such a witch!" Mint stomped again.

"Mint please calm down." Mel said raising her hands to defend herself. "That's not why. Well not totally why." She said but then regretted saying it out loud when Mint's darkest glare came to burn itself on her. Mel could feel the sting through her tough but…odd clothing. "Let me explain. Rue is a tough guy and I think he should wake up in a few hours. I wasn't there so I can't tell you if that's true but you are the closest to him Mint. Mrs. Cartha is too busy to watch over Rue and I know you don't want to talk to your sister Maya. Claire needs all the help she can get. I can sense that she's going to be out for a long time. Mira can have twenty-four seven visual on her."

Mint's glare lightened up a little bit. "So you did it because his room is next to mine and you're saying I hardly have anything to do anyway." Mint said monotone.

"Yep! I have to go now though Mint. Sleep well." Mel said and half walked half ran to the Klaus's house and inside.

Mint turned to the inn and walked in the right side door as Klaus left through the left door. She was bombarded by Mrs. Cartha as soon as the door shut behind her. "Oh Mint, I put extra blankets in Rue's room for you and I'm heating dinner right now. I'll make you a plate and a small dish of broth to give to Rue. Oh do you think he'll be alright?"

Mrs. Cartha was right in Mint's face asking all these questions. Mint had backed up into the door since Mrs. Cartha had physically pushed her way into Mint's space. Mint just nodded and sweat dropped before Mrs. Cartha backed off. But it wasn't long after that she grabbed Mint's shoulder and forced her up the stairs. Once Mint was in Rue's room Rod stood from his seat near the door.

He turned to Mint and playfully punched her in the arm. "Took you long enough." There was a bark and Johnny Wolf appeared from under the bed.

"Hi Johnny Wolf." Mint greeted the dog and knelt as the dog walked over and laid on his side.

"Hey! I thought you were my friend." Rod said toward the dog as Mint began scratching his stomach. "Anyway, Klaus said he'd come back in the morning and see how things were."

Mint stopped scratching Johnny and yawned into her hand. "Yeah so? I'm tired, I'm going to bed 'night!" She got up and moved to open the door when it opened before she reached the knob and Mrs. Cartha stood there with a tray of two plates of food and a steaming hot bowl of broth. Mrs. Cartha was about to go into a long winded talk but Rod took the try before she said anything, thanked her and shut the door gently.

Mint looked aghast at what had transpired. She looked from the door to Rod to the door again a few times before turning and resting her back on the door. "Good. You take first shift and I'll come later to watch him." Rod said and began digging into one of the plates.

"Hey now." Mint said grabbing the other plate, "What's all this about shifts? What don't you think I'm capable of caring for him myself?" Mint said with a glare. Rod opened his mouth to answer but Mint cut him short. "No didn't think so. I can take good care of him myself." She grabbed the tray and walked over to the small stand near the bed. "Now go away before I taunt you a second time." She turned with an evil grin.

"Alright love birds." Rod said shrugging and walked out the door quickly with Johnny Wolf behind him. Mint nearly threw a piece of food after him but thought better of it and placed it back on her plate.

Mint looked around the room. The door held Rue's infamous green hat on a hook and to the left of the door sat the Arc Edge against the wall. A small, folded pile of blankets were seated on the floor next to a small dresser where she found the checkered sash, green shirt, glove, gauntlet and shoulder guards strewn on top of it. She scanned the floor and found Rue's two mismatched boots and shin guards sitting at the end of the bed. Rue was laid flat under the thin sheet that was pulled up to his neck. Mint sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hair again.

"Rue. I'm so glad you're alive." Mint said stroking his hair smooth. "Do you know how mad I am? You could have gotten killed!" she said viciously and grabbed both his cheeks between her fore finger and thumb, effectively pinching them. "And then you lost the Dewprism. I haven't attained world domination yet." She gave his cheeks a pull and stopped a bit before letting go and laughing at the face she had made on the normally passive Rue. After the laughter subsided a bit another yawn escaped her control. "Okay Rue I'm tired now. Let's pretend for a moment you're not involved with Claire and are letting me use your bed. I don't want to get up and walk to my room."

Mint then flopped beside him. The bed felt so good. Then she felt the sting of her rings begin to dig into her back. She grumbled as she got up and pulled the rings off her belt, followed by her pack. She put them next to the Arc Edge and slipped her boots off. Mint thought a moment before looking at Rue's face, the window and the door. She blushed as she undressed into her shirt and panties and laid her other clothes on the dresser. She picked up the blankets on the ground and hurried over to the bed. "Excuse me." Mint whispered as she pushed Rue's head and the pillow it rested on over and threw the heavier blanket on the other side to use as her pillow.

Mint ran over to the oil lamp and blew out the flame before running over to the bed in the dark. She crawled between Rue and the chilly wall and lifted the sheet up to crawl in. After she was in, she pulled up the quilt at the end of the bed and snuggled in for a nice sleep. However she found that sleeping next to Rue was going to be harder then she thought possible. The heat his body was giving off was inviting but what if he woke up and found Mint, half naked, sleeping next to him?

Mint cringed a bit at this thought. She couldn't be caught by his lousy sleeping schedule. She tried to lay her hands next to her head and as she did so she brushed Rue's body. Mint felt her face burning as she realized her fingers were touching his skin. Rue had been covered nearly completely all the time with wrappings around his legs and arms. Only one arm was normally visible and even then it was mostly covered by the wrapping and his shoulder guard. Mint had stopped on his shoulder when she had realized his skin was touching hers. She gently put her finger tips on his shoulder and felt the soft skin he had. It was almost like satin but it was warm and the muscle underneath spasm a bit. She dragged her finger tips down his shoulder and over his bicep. It was tense as her fingers ran over it and Mint felt a few scraps on his arm. His elbow was dry and rough but his lower arm had the indent of the wrapping on it. 'Rue's arms are so soft almost like a girl's. What's the deal?' Mint thought to herself.

Her hand came to it's end, Rue's hand. His palm felt dry and his knuckles were a bit calloused. 'But he uses his other hand to weld the Arc Edge. Why is this one roughed up?' Just as Mint's finger tips were touching Rue's, Rue let out a soft grunt and squeezed his hand shut. Shut around Mint's hand that is. Mint tried to dislodge her hand by pulling but Rue's grip wouldn't let up. "Damn it Rue. Let go of me." Mint hissed. Rue let go of her hand sending it flying into her stomach as she was still pulling on it. "Shimata." Mint hissed and rubbed her stomach. Suddenly Mint was being pulled into Rue. She hadn't realized that Rue had slipped his hand under her and around to grab her waist. Mint collided with Rue's bare chest. It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't welcome either.

Just as Mint was going to hit him, she felt his other arm come around and in circle her in warmth. "Mint…" He whispered, "Don't leave." Mint felt her cheeks inflame. First it was that weird happening in the forest with the kiss and now here they were in another odd situation. Mint sighed, 'This is getting a little weird.' But she looked into his closed eyes and the shining stone on his head. In the moonlight coming through the window, his face took on a bit more of an exotic look. He almost had the same face as he did in her midnight fantasies. Mint moved toward him a bit and felt her clothed breasts squish against his bare chest. Mint heartbeat was quickening faster then it had in her dreams.

'God! What am I doing!' She yelled at herself mentally and pulled back a bit. 'A princess of East Heaven Kingdom failing to her dreams while the person that's involved with them is sleeping. How dare I! I can't do that!' Just as she shut her eyes and pulled her arms back to cover her chest up from his bare chest, she felt movement again. Rue moved forward somehow and planted a suffocating surprise kiss on her lips. Mint pushed him away hard and scooted toward the wall. "Stop doing that." She growled at him then sighed, "it's no use telling you when you can't hear me. But so help me if you do it again I'll knock you out of this bed." Rue didn't move.

Mint nodded to herself and pulled the quilt up some more and fell asleep against the wall. However it was not going to stay that way. During the night she turned over and planted herself in Rue's arms. Boy was she surprised when she woke up the next day.

Hahahahahahah! I'm laughing because of my ending! And I have the perfect idea of what should happen next! Good gosh, I'm going to have to make this a bit longer then originally planed. Oh well. Maybe this will be the only night chapter. Then again maybe not. I've been thinking about this for a few days. Please Review! Thanks!


	3. Day One Part One

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Don't ask.

Special thanks to: Relic-angel, Marowe, and Fates Companion for being loyal fans so far. I apologize if it took me long to get this chapter up but I've been having things going on that are interfering. Oh well, enjoy and Review please.

**_I Did Not!_**

(The first morning)

"They are such sleepy heads," said a mushroom looking creating.

"Why don't they get up and play with us?" Asked another mushroom creature as it waved some kind of wand with a skull on it.

Mint was warm and safe in her little cocoon of blankets and arms. The warmth at her back and the gentle curving of her legs. She sighed as she snuggled back into the warmth and slowly felt the haze of dreams fade with the gentle light coming from the little window. "What a wonderful dream. I haven't slept like this since I lived in the castle." She mumbled into the blanket that she had used as a pillow. Suddenly she heard soft giggling and warm breath glide down her spine. Mint pulled away from the warmth at her back and looked down at Rue. It hit her then she had cuddled up to him during the night.

Mint pulled away so hard she hit her back on the chilly wall. Then she heard down right laughing and looked over the edge of the bed. Two little Popper Purrles stood there laughing and pointing their sticks at Mint. She jumped up in a rage to tell them off but suddenly regretted it as cool air brushed her bare legs and bit of exposed stomach. The Popper Purrles began rolling around the room with laughter. Mint hurriedly grabbed up the quilt and attempted to cover herself as the door creaked open that crazy witch lady walked in.

"Mint?" Mel giggled as she closed the door behind her.

"Mel! What the hell are you doing here!" Mint yelled with a face nearly as red as her hair.

"I was going to check on Rue but saw he was bundled up and left two of my Popper Purrles to come tell me when it was alright to come back." Mel giggled a little harder seeing the princess turn deep red.

"Nothing happened! You hear me!" Mint yelled jumping up and pulling the sheet with her. She looked down a moment at the nearly nude Rue still sleeping on the bed. Mint let out a shriek of surprise and threw the sheet and quilt down on top of him before trying to jumping off the bed. It was so bad that her foot got caught on the twisted sheets and she was sent face first into the floor.

The Popper Purrles ran to the door and evaded the falling the girl. As they had retreated they yelled "TIMBER" and laughed as they hid by the door. Mel began laughing so hard it almost looked like she was going to pee her expensive panties. Mint managed to get up on her hands and knees and look extremely pissed toward Mel whom was bent over in laughter. Suddenly a thundering came down the hall and Mrs. Cartha slammed open the door. "Mint what's the mat- oh my…" Mrs. Cartha said looking at the scene.

"M -M -M -Ms. Cartha. It's not what it looks like!" Mint yelled throwing up her hands in defense.

Needless to say Ms. Cartha was quite shocked. Not only by Mint's condition and the state of the room but also by Fancy Mel's funny looking underwear. But Ms. Cartha gathered the courage she needed and hurried the laughing three out into the lobby downstairs. "Mint clean up this room!" Ms. Cartha said over her should as she hurried the other guests out and shut the door.

Mint knelt dumbfounded a moment before shuddering. "I'll get you back for this Mel." Mint hissed as she shuddered with rage. Slowly she got up and kicked her foot free of the sheet that was still twisted around her foot. She walked over to the dresser and got her clothes on quickly. First her leggings, then her skirt, belt then jacket. Just before she was going to put on her boots she spotted Rue's still form. His back side and a foot were exposed to the chilly air in the room. However that wasn't what crossed her mind. She was staring at his tight black boxers. "They're like biker shorts. They're so tight." Mint walked over to investigate. She pulled the sheet up and looked over his body which looked tired and stressed. She was racking over his stomach muscles before reaching the shorts and wondering what he looked like under his mysterious black- "Mint!"

Mint pulled the sheets messily over Rue quickly. "Dang it all! I just want a peek. explanative!" Mint shouted and pulled the covers back again to readjust them around Rue. Mint ran out the door and down to the lobby.

Mira placed a large plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table. Elena walked into the dinning room with her hands behind her head. The rubber band snapped into place around her pony tail as she neared the table. "Wow Mom. This looks really good!" Elena said sniffing the air around the table.

"Elena could you run over to the Inn and get Mint and Mel please?" Mira called from the kitchen. "Everything will be ready when you get back!"

"Can I bring Prima Doll with me?" Elena walked to the archway leading into the kitchen. Mira was standing in front of the large black wood stove. "Please mom? Pretty please?" Elena pleaded with her mother.

With what had been happening, Mira would have told her daughter no and gone into a long winded explanation but it had been a stressful enough day. Mira turned to her daughter and smiled at the girl's bright smile. "Alright. You can take Prima if he's feeling up to going. Remember though, Mel only fixed him this morning and we don't want to put anymore stress on him." Mira smiled gently. That little blonde was certainly pulling on her heart strings.

Elena gave a happy shriek and hopped up and down. "Thanks mom!" She hoped into the kitchen and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before running into her room down the hall. The door to the rest of the hall had always been closed because the store had been in front and that part of the house was always a mess. Try as Mira might sometimes, she couldn't keep that hall clean. Elena opened the door on her right with the frills on the bottom of it. Elena had sacrificed her bed for the boy and put one of the sleeping bags on the ground next to her mountain of stuffed toys. She walked to the bed and knelt down.

"Prima? Prima are you awake?" Elena asked gently shaking the boys shoulder. Prima turned his head and lifted his eye lids. "Hi Prima. It's morning. Do you want to come with me to visit Mint and Rue at the inn?" Elena asked softly.

"Rue!" Prima's eyes lit up and went wide like saucers. "Where's Rue at Elena? I need to thank him for saving me!" He wailed about on the bed.

Elena smiled at the boy. She couldn't help it, he was so cute. "Rue's next door at the inn. Mint's there too. Wanna come with?"

Prima sat straight up and began shaking his head before falling back into the bed. "I'm too weak to go Elena." Prima said on the verge of tears. "I wanted to see Rue and thank him for bring me back home." Prima said wiping at his tears.

Elena took out a hanky from her pack she wore. "There, there Prima. Don't cry. Maybe I can carry you over there." She said dabbing his face with the hanky. When he sniffled, she put the hanky on his nose. "Here. Blow." She said and Prima gave a big honk as he blew his nose into it. Elena wiped up his nose and rolled up the hanky, depositing it on her bedside table. She picked Prima up off the bed and sat him on the edge before kneeling down and telling him to slide forward. Once he was on her back, she carried him out the door and passed the kitchen. When they opened the door to the inn, the two Popper Purrles ran out between Elena's feet.

She looked up to find Mint glaring at Mel. "Morning!" She greeted and walked in. "Where's Rue?" She asked.

Mint stopped in her tracks and stared at Elena. "He's still sleeping Elena." Mint told her. "Are you carrying Prima Doll?" Mint asked. Elena nodded and turned to show her. "Prima? Are you okay?" Mint asked walking over and picking the boy up from Elena's back.

"Mint? Where's Rue I came to see him." Prima said a little upset. But then he realized a look that Mint gave him subconsciously. It felt funny for him to have it come from Mint. She almost seemed motherly since he was balanced on her hip and getting that look.

Mint shook her head slowly at him. "Prima, Rue is still sleeping. He was in the Atelier before it came down. I don't know how but he survived."

"Awe Mint, you sound like a mother." Mel squawked and began laughing. Mint glared at her.

Elena waved at them. "Hey, mom made pancakes. Come on, I'm really hungry. Let's go have some." Mint looked from Elena to Prima and back.

Mint looked a little confused. "Prima, is she feeling okay? She's acting a little weird."

"I think it's the pancakes." Prima said from Elena's back before she turned around and ran out the door. Mint and Mel exchanged looks before following after the girl.

Elena stuffed another forkful of pancake into her mouth. "Ranks rom." Elena said chewing her food.

"Elena don't talk with your mouth full." Mira told her daughter as she continued to cut up her pancakes. Mint was happily stuffing the golden-brown disks into her mouth and drinking down her good sized glass of milk. Mel sat on one end of the rectangular table easily enjoying her meal daintily while Klaus and Mira sat next to each other on the opposite side of their daughter and Mint. Prima was resting in Elena's room.

Mel took a sip of her milk and put her fork down. "Mira, your food is absolutely delicious. Thank you for cooking so much." Mel said patting the corner's of her lips. Mira just smiled and began eating her pancakes. Klaus was well into his by now with the way his daughter was nearly throwing them down her throat. "So Prima is still feeling extremely weak even with a full nights rest?"

"He didn't get that much rest." Mira explained. "I'm afraid both Klaus and I and Elena had a part in that. Elena must have been talking nearly all night. She is a preteen now." Mira smiled at her daughter when she gave a grunt of protest. Elena certainly was picking up Mint's habits. Then Mira leaned over toward Mel and whispered in her ear, "And Klaus and I haven't been sleeping in the same bed for a long while." She said with a hint of a blush on her face.

Mel nodded in understanding before eating another pancake. Mint chugged the rest of her milk. She nearly slammed the glass on the table when she was done. "Aaaaa, that was some great stuff Mira. Thanks a lot!" Mint said before a little burp came up to her lips, which she tried to hide in her jacket sleeve. "Excuse me." She said scooting the chair back and picking up her dishes.

Klaus swallowed his pancakes as Mint made her way into the kitchen. "Mint you seem rather upbeat this morning. Did something happen this morning?" Klaus asked which sent the milk Mel was drinking out her nose and Mel began pounding the table and laughing hysterically. Mira, Klaus and Elena all looked at each other confused. Mint stomped back into the room and knocked Mel on the head.

Mel stopped laughing long enough to rub her head but then began trying to not to laugh but failing. "Well," Mint said taking her seat again, "I um, I had a pleasant dream and-"

"She was cuddled up with Rue! It was so sweet!" Mel burst out. Mint's face went red while Elena's went white and Mira simply nodded.

Mint gritted her teeth and could nothing but glare at Mel. Mira gave a knowing smile. "I see. Is everyone else finished?" Mira stood up and looked at everyone's plate. Klaus nodded and Mel pushed her plate toward the center of the table. "Elena would you come help me in the kitchen please?" Elena stood and walked with her plate and glass into the kitchen like a zombie. Mira gathered everyone else's dishes and followed her daughter.

"Mel why the hell do you have to say it like that?" Mint asked as calmly as she could.

Klaus cleared his throat and stood. "Mel, would you come look at Prima Doll? We're not sure what to do about his low energy. Mint why not go out and venture around?" Klaus said limping toward the hall. Mel pushed out of her chair and followed Klaus. Mint simply got up and walked out the door.

"She's so stupid! How can she say it like that!" Mint stomped when she was outside of the Klaus's house. "Now I'm really angry. Who can I beat up?" Mint glanced around and spotted the alley toward the outskirts of town. An evil grin spread across her face. She ran over to the alley and into it.

Over at the front gate, another young lady with shorter red hair walked into Carona. She blinked as she saw Mint run into the alley. "Where is she going?" She wondered aloud and began walking toward the alley.

"Rod! Get out here! I want to fight!" Mint stomped on top of the hill. She heard barking and saw her friend Johnny Wolf run over to the river and jump in. "Damn it! ROD!" Mint yelled and ran down to the bottom of the hill. Johnny Wolf paddled out a bit into the river and then came back and climbed on shore. He ran over to mint and shook his fur out in front of her, soaking the front of her outfit. Mint yelped out of surprise as the cold water hit her and her eyes were searching for the tall red head man. "Johnny! What'd you do that for?" Mint glared at the little dog before he grabbed the end of her boot and began tugging it.

"You wanna play huh?" Mint said reaching down to play with the dog. He barked and leapt out of her grasp. Mint began chasing the dog around the open space. A pair of burgundy eyes watched her as she chased the little dog around. Mint tripped over her own feet once and fell face first into a puddle of mud. Johnny Wolf ran over and jumped on her back before shaking again. Mint jumped up and tried chasing the dog again. "Hold still Johnny Wolf!" Mint raged as she chased him around. She nearly grabbed his tail but he turned sharply and Mint dashed right into the side of the hill on accident.

Mint fell back and looked up into the sky. "Owe. You're so dead dog." Mint hissed before a familiar face blocked the sun from her face. "Maya!" Mint yelped. Yes the little red haired sister stood over her elder.

Maya didn't look like her tyrannical self. "My dear sister, you've always had an affinity towards animals haven't you?" She said before Mint rolled away from her and sat up.

"What are you doing here Maya? Aren't you suppose to be at Mel's?" Mint said standing up. "I don't want my little sister getting trampled by towns people."

"I believe things have calmed down. And Mel's atelier is dreadfully bright, even for me." Maya said standing straight. "Besides I was worried about that boy. Mel told me that he was in a healing comma when you found him." Maya said with a slightly tilted head. Her Book of Cosmos still in her hand even though it had no power anymore.

Mint sighed. "Rue is still sleeping so you can't see him right now. Ms. Carths is currently watching him." Then she noticed the book. "Maya, why are you still carrying that thing around? Rue told me that he destroyed the book and it has no power left. So what are you doing with it?"

"I feel so naked without it. Perhaps you were right sister, I have relied so much on this book that I have neglected to look ahead to when I would need my own strength." Maya said in a sad tone. Maya sighed, "I guess even though your self taught magic wasn't as strong it was still better then nothing."

"Maya, don't do that." Mint said walking over to her little sister. "You're a queen of a great kingdom so don't sigh like that and sound all sad. You made a mistake, so what?" Mint knocked her sister over. "Even I've made mistakes. But I'm working to fix those mistakes and pretty soon I'll become the ruler of the world." Mint began laughing.

"Not again. Sister why must you always think of such dreadful things?" Maya dramatically put her hand on her forehead and waged it like her sister. "So where is Mel at?" Maya asked after Mint finished gloating for the most part.

Mint turned to her sister, "She's over at Klaus's house still I think. She might have left." Mint replied thinking a moment.

Maya looked around frantically. "Which direction? I must get away from you before you rub off on me more then you already have."

"Hey!" Mint yelled and pointed at her sister, "I'm your flesh and blood, and you can't escape from that. Besides I'm not a monster."

Mint grabbed her sister by the collar and waved to the dog in the yard. "Bye Johnny Wolf! I'll come by later to see Rod!" She yelled as she pulled forcefully on her sister's collar, nearly dragging her.

"Mint! Release me at once! I'm going to trip at this rate!" Maya yelled at her sister as they left the outskirts. Johnny Wolf howled after they left. They walked into town and Mint threw her sister around to face Klaus's house.

Mint pointed her hand over her sister's shoulder at the house. "That's Klaus's house. Don't forget it. You owe them a lot." Mint said before moving toward the docks.

"Wait. What? Me? You're the one that's been staying with them! Mint!" She called after her sister but Mint was far to gone in her thoughts.

Mint walked into the dock and spotted David on his ship that he had saved her with. She ran over quickly toward his boat was tripped suddenly by someone's foot. Poor Mint fell flat onto the dock. When she jumped up to yell and beat up the jerk who had the audacity to trip her she found Blood and Smokey. "You guys again." She hissed. "I thought I kicked your butts enough times already."

Smokey sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. Blood just glared at her. "Yeah but we got ourselves a teacher now. We're gonna lick you good next time we fight." Blood said angrily.

"But bro," Smokey said hesitantly, "we were gonna get on the next boat outta here to go see maa."

Mint began laughing hard. "Laugh while you can pussy. We're gonna beat you up."

Mint jumped up at this and pulled out her rings. "Let's go! I'm ready for a fight. You guys really aren't worth the time though." She said before she jump kicked Blood in the face.

"Hey!" David called from the boat. "No fighting on the docks! Take it out of town!" David was still wearing that green bandana he had been wearing when he saved Mint from the water that day. He had a large nose and blonde hair plus he really was a sailor, physically he had the body and the strength for it. Sure it wasn't totally ripped like some of the Royal ship sailors Mint had been with back in her kingdom but he was cute in his own respect.

Mint turned toward him and waved at him. "Sorry David!" He turned and waved at her in return with a kind smile. Then she turned back to the two ignorant brothers. "Had enough yet?"

"Damn. You keep beating us." Blood said wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "I better not have a tooth loose after that."

"Come on bro, before he get her really angry." Smokey said to the other brother that was currently laying on the ground. "Sorry miss. Please don't hurt us anymore."

"You're excused boys." Mint said turning and walking over to David's boat. Both thieves ran back into town. "Hey David." Mint said walking over as he jumped off his boat. "How's things going?"

Maya sat on the blue cushion in Elena's room while Mel looked over Prima. Elena was out getting drinks for everyone. Klaus was in the basement looking through his books, Mira caring for Claire, Mel simply getting to the last bit of her inspection to find out what was wrong with Prima. Elena walked in the door to her room and walked over to Maya.

"Here you go! Fresh lemonade with ice!" Elena said grabbing the glass and handing it to Maya.

"Thank you very much." Maya said grabbing the glass carefully and holding it in both hands. She took a sip of the drink and felt the bite of the lemons. "My! This is very sour!" She yelped.

Elena giggled. "That's how lemonade is supposed to taste. Mom says that people put too much sugar in it." She then walked over to Mel. "Here Mel. I got you some too."

Mel stood up and wiped her brow before taking the glass. "Thank you Elena. Prima should be done in a bit. His mechanical system was stressed out by the opening of the door to Valen's fortress. With a little work and a lot of magic, I think we can get him back to normal." Mel said loosing both girls. She sighed, "I just have to fix him up and energize his batteries."

"Oh!" Elena said and walked out the door, "I'll tell dad the good news."

Once the girl was gone, Mel sat on the bed and drank her lemonade. Maya looked into the glass. "Mel, if you think I'll be able to help you with reenergizing Prima I'm afraid I can't." Maya ran her finger around the edge of the glass.

Mel stopped drinking and looked at the girl sitting on the floor. "Why can't you?" Mel asked. "I was hoping you could help me out. I don't have that much magic that's needed to help Prima."

Maya sighed sadly and looked deeply at the yellow liquid as if it held the way out of this. "When Rue stormed my tower, before I was thrown in my own dungeon, Doll Master cast some spell on him. Some kind of power erupted from his being and destroyed my book. I'm not as powerful as my sister. I have no magic of my own." Mel gasped. "I relied on the book so much I never thought to further my own magic training passed how to use the power in the book."

Mel waged her head. "Then I guess I'll have to ask 'her' to help us out. She got Prima going before when he was released from the box. It makes since that she may be able to give him the energy he needs." Maya just looked up at Mel.

"I'M BACK!" Cried the infamous princess as she entered the Klaus's home. Mel and Maya looked at each other in worry. Mint walked proudly into the house and peeked downstairs. "Hello?" She called as she walked down the steps.

"Hi Mint!" Elena said running up to her and doing one of her funny bows. "Did you go see Rue? Is he up yet?"

Mint took a step back. "No… I didn't see him. Why are you asking? Are you and Mel in league with each other now?" Mint's hands went to her hips as she leaned forward toward Elena, trying to be intimidating.

Elena looked confused. "In league with Mel? What are you talking about? What league?"

'Figures.' Mint thought. "Nothing. Never mind. So what are you guys doing down here?" She asked before she spotted Claire lying on the bed. "Is that Claire?" Mint moved passed Elena and toward the bed.

"Yes. Don't you remember Mint?" Mira said standing and grabbing a bowl of water. "I'm going to get fresh water. I'll be right back." And Mira walked out of the room.

Klaus was busy with his books to watch Mint walk stoically over to the bed and Claire. Elena watched Mint carefully. Elena had admired Mint because she was five years her senior, almost like a big sister. Mint gazed wide eyed at the woman on the bed. Long hickory brown hair pushed off to the side of her pale façade. The woman looked like a doll! Her porcelain skin was gentle on the eyes and her face was heart shaped with a long bang on the right side of her face. Mint looked over how the sheets hung on her form. Claire was a voluptuous woman, it was no wonder Rue liked her so much. Mint looked back at her own body. It wasn't quite as curvy as Claire's, and her skin was tanner then Claire's. Mint touched the woman's hair as if she would wake up suddenly and bite her head off. Her finger tips touched the hair tentatively and felt the soft hair. Then her own. Claire's hair wasn't as soft and velvety as hers was but that was like saying Claire 90 points, Mint 5 points. Mint put her finger tip on Claire's eye lid and gently moved it to look at her eyes. They were a gentle chocolate color.

Mint felt tears beginning to sting the back of her eyes. 'My god, she's beautiful.' Mint thought scared, 'she's so much more beautiful then I am. Is this is why Rue wanted to save her so much?' Mint asked herself as suddenly her vision went slightly blurry. She blinked a few times before feeling a tear drop from her eye onto the pillow next to Claire's head.

"What are you looking at Mint?" Mira asked gently as she put the bowl of water down on the desk space it had been before. Mira looked down at Claire and saw the spot on the pillow. Just when Mira put her hand on Mint's back to comfort her, Mint stood straight and marched out of the room and up the stairs. "Oh dear." Mira sighed as Klaus and Elena watched Mint.

Elena looked back at her mother. "Mom? What is Mint so upset about?" Elena asked, tears coming to her eyes.

Mira sighed and told Elena to sit on the stool next to the bed. Maya and Mel stood in the doorway between the shop and the bedroom hall. They watched silently as Mint marched up the stairs and toward the front door. Maya gasped when she saw her sister crying. The tears in her eyes seemed misplaced on her normally spunky, untouched sister. Maya tried to move toward her sister but Mel held her back and shook her head at the girl. Mint slammed the door behind her and ran into the inn. Ms. Cartha hardly got to greet her before Mint ran up the stairs and slammed into Rue's room.

Author Ending: I think I'll stop it here. This is about ten pages worth so far and thought I'd give people a break. I promise though that a few questions you might have will be answered in the next half. I didn't mean to make the first day a two chapter but it looks like this story keeps growing and I'm trying to keep this story short in chapters. Plus I want the chapters long enough to get what you want from it and then be short enough that you don't get lost in it. Well, that's all I can do for now. I'll start writing the second half as soon as I post this chapter or sooner. Hehehe. Also read my other fics and my new fic of an AU Threads of Fate!

Next- Mint beats up on herself for comparing herself to Claire and starts questioning her feels for the white haired boy Rue. Heartstrings will be tugged. HARD!


	4. Day One Part Two

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Don't ask.

Thanks to: Relic-angel for reviewing! I know the last chapter wasn't very heart stopping like I had hoped it to be but I'm going to try for it this time around!

Why Am I So… 

(The first day)

"Mint?" Ms. Cartha said as she slowly climbed up the stairs. The girl had run in and up the stairs so quickly. Then she had slammed the door into the sleeping boy's room. Ms. Cartha may not have had her own children yet but she had cared for all the kids in town before and she knew that upset run.

Mint breathed heavily against the door and held onto the door knob while her head was bowed against the door. She knelt there against the door trying to regain herself. "Damn it…" She cursed and began sobbing. "I'm –I'm a p-princess of E-East Heaven. What the explanative…"

Mint knew only one way to get rid of her anger and sorrow in this situation. She pulled back from the door and screamed at the top of her lungs toward the ceiling. She didn't hear Ms. Cartha run to the door and start pounding on it. "Mint! Are you okay? Mint!" Ms. Cartha yelled. Mint grew quiet before slowly standing and opening the door. "Mint. What happened? You screamed and I was worried something…"

"I'm okay Ms. Cartha. I just need some time alone." Mint said drained. Ms. Cartha just nodded and turned. She said that if Mint needed to talk she was just down stairs. Mint shut the door and wobbled over to the bed. Ms. Cartha had apparently been in while everyone was out and about. The covers were fixed on Rue and the room was neat.

"Rue." Mint sobbed before falling to the bedside. "Wake up. Rue wake up and talk to me damn it." She cursed into her arms. "I want to know what it is you like about Claire so much. Is it because she's beautiful? Do you like her more then me?" Mint looked up. Rue hadn't moved an inch. He just laid under the covers, breathing gently. Though he looked innocent, Mint was ready to strangle the guy. "Damn it! Wake up I said!" Mint jumped up to her feet. "You explanative! I'm talking to you! Wake UP!" Mint yelled and grabbed Rue's shoulders, shaking them violently. "You do like her more! Don't you!" She screamed in his sleeping face. "You little explanative! Why the explanative did I have to fall in love! Why with you! Damn it! Rue you make me sick!" She yelled and dropped him back on the bed.

He landed with a thunk on the mattress. "First you show up and take Klaus's heart! Then you ruin my plan for wealth at the underground ruins! Then I ketch you and Elena having a date by the lake!" Mint yelled at him in one breath. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Then of course I find that I'm in love with you when I had to go to Gamul and fight all those damn explanative pigmies and I find out later from Elena that you nearly got yourself killed in that Ghost Temple! I know I was being selfish when I said I would go get the earrings on my own but I didn't want you to get killed by whatever monster was in there!" Mint stepped away from the bed and stomped her foot, "You're so STUPID! I don't want to talk about what else happened right now! You irritate me!" Mint yelled and stormed out of the room.

Ms. Carth kept quiet when she saw Mint walk down the stairs. Mint just passed her and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder before she left.

She had to get away. Mint had to go somewhere to forget about Rue. The boy with the snow white hair and the black as coal eyes. The boy with that weird hat and funky outfit. Mint growled and began running through the forest. She really had no idea where she was going, she just knew she had to run. She had to feel the wind in her hair and the whiz of the trees standing still as she moved passed them. She jumped over the green water of the swamp and through the old ruins where a small group of apes sat primping each other. Mint hardly noticed the small ruins where she had to jump from pillar to pillar. When she did manage to look around at her surroundings, she saw the Atelier steps under her feet.

When she had gone up these steps before, she was a brash jerk. She wanted to find treasure and clues to the relic so that she could rule the world. Sure she still wanted to rule the world but not at the moment. When Mint got up to the top and stood there, she remembered the large guardian she had to battle. "Stupid horse-dog thing." She whispered to herself. She walked forward and into the building. The smell of mold and the old texts filled her. It almost smelt like Grandpa's old basement full of books. Thinking about her Grandfather made her homesick. Even just seeing her little sister she got homesick. She went up the stairs and out to the balcony. Outside again she could see the little town of Carona and the great blue sea beyond.

"Things were so simple before." Mint said to herself. "I lived in the castle and did my few chores and then my classes and I ran around causing havoc because I was rambunctious. Maybe if I had known what would happen, I wouldn't have been so bad." She turned and went into one of the corners on the balcony, sitting in it and cuddling her knees up to her chin. "But if I hadn't come out here, I wouldn't have grown up." She sighed and rested her head on her knees. "I wouldn't have met him. Rue." Just the calm mentioning of his name seemed to spread warmth through her. But then the dark haired woman clouded her thoughts.

Mint glared at the cloud. "That woman." She hissed. "What is so special about her anyway? The woman looks like a doll! Like those dolls daddy got me a year before Maya was born. So 'pale' and 'fragile'…" This got her thinking. "Is that what Rue wants? A fragile girl?" Mint looked up and around. Quickly she got up and ran inside the Atelier. "Now, how do I act fragile?" Mint asked herself and walked toward the stairs. Just as she reached the landing to the stairs she caught her reflection on a dirty mirror. She walked forward and took her pack off. Looking through her pack she found a clean cloth and began wiping some of the dust from the mirror. Most of the dust was caked on and wouldn't come off so easily.

After most of the dust was gone Mint stepped back and looked at herself. She turned this way and that to look at her back side and every angle she could see. 'Hmm, fragile.' Mint thought. "Damn, what is fragile?" She stood there watching her reflection while searching for the answer. After five minutes of thinking she threw back her head and grunted. "Forget this. I have other things to do." Mint picked up her pack and ran back down the stairs.

Mint returned to Carona and decided to go find Belle so she could get some bantering done. Though Mint would never admit it, she enjoyed bantering with Belle. It was more like having a fun sister around then her real, book worm, sister Maya. So she set out to find Belle. Since it looked about time to eat she went down to the tavern. When she walked in, she saw Annette at the bar 'probably filling her drink tray', and Marcus sitting at a table not far from her. Then she spotted Duke off to the side. Mint walked around the side where the steps were and walked to the table and found Belle drinking a pint.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Mint said smiling at them with an evil smile.

"It's only Mint." Belle said into her pint and continued drinking.

"Hello Mint. How's Rue doing?" Duke asked waving at her.

"Eh. Not sure. He was still sleeping the last time I saw him." Mint shrugged.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"This morning." Mint said and waved off anymore questions. "So are you going to stare at your ale or are you going to be girl enough to talk to me." Mint taunted.

Belle put down her pint and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She shut her mouth a moment and thought before shaking her head and grabbing her ale again. "There's really nothing to say to you." Belle said and moved a stray strand of hair from her face. "Except maybe asking if you finally got Rue to wake up and do what you want with him." She gave the red head a wink as she said this.

"How Dare You!" Mint yelled and stood. "I've never been so insulted in my life! I'm not going to do such things to poor Rue." Mint said with a slight blush.

"Awe, isn't she cute. The little brat is blushing." Belle teased.

"I am NOT!" Mint yelled.

"Please keep your voice down Mint." Duke asked nicely. "M'lady is just teasing."

"And what about you Belle? Haven't you gotten Dukey here into your bed?" Belle nearly choked on her ale after Mint had said this. Duke stood there with his mouth wide open. "Or have you been saving him from your wrinkly, flabby butt."

"Why you…" Belle hissed and slammed the pint down on the table. "I am not flabby. And I'll show you wrinkled once I'm done with you." Belle rose from her seat and began making her way around the table toward Mint but Duke grabbed her.

"Please m'lady. We don't want to be thrown out of the tavern too!" Duke said holding Belle back. Mint just stood there chuckling.

"I think my work here is done." Mint said spinning around and walking slowly and innocently out of the tavern.

"You little! I'm going to kill you!" Belle yelled.

"Keep it down over here. You're disturbing the other customers." Annette told them as she handed the bill over for the ale.

Mint walked into the Klaus's house and took a seat at their table as Elena and Mira were setting it. Both women stopped in their actions as Mint sat down and leaned back in the chair. When Mint noticed the silence she looked up at the two.

"What?" Mint asked sitting up.

Elena looked at Mira and Mira turned to Mint. "You went storming off before. We didn't know if you were going to come back for dinner."

Mint laughed. "Yeah I was upset but I'd never miss out on your cooking Mira. It's the best!" Mint gave them a large smile.

Both looked at each other again and shrugged. "Elena, go get another place setting." Elena nodded and ran into the kitchen to get another setting. Prima and Klaus walked into the dinning room not much later. Both stopped dead in their tracks.

Prima ran up after awhile and hugged Mint's leg. "Mint! You're okay! Look. I'm all better." He said hopping around.

"Yeah and you're still hoping around like an idiot." Mint dead panned before gently hitting Prima in the head. He grabbed his blond head and rubbed it gently while snickering. "So what's up Klaus?" Mint turned to him as he sat at the table.

"Actually Mint I was reviewing all the articles that we've brought back from all our adventures." He smiled before a wood spoon hit him in the head.

Mira stood in the doorway with a furious look on her face. "Don't talk about work at the table. How many times do I have to tell you!" She was seething with sarcastic affection in her voice. Mira had laid it so thick that Mint had to laugh as Klaus blushed and muttered his apology. "Mint! Would you help Prima doll into his seat for me please?" Mira called from the kitchen.

Mint looked a little confused toward Klaus. "He has his own chair? Have I missed something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Prima walked over to his chair and pulled it out from the table.

Klaus brightened up from his wife's PDA (public display of affection) toward him. "We've been thinking for a while now that Prima has been apart of this family for a while and Elena has grown so attached to him. We were thinking of adopting him into the family." By this time Mint had picked Prima up and put him in the chair before this news was delivered. Otherwise she would have dropped Prima right there.

Mint stood with her jaw open a while. "How could you adopt that little thing into your family Klaus! He's such a bra(Whack!)" Mint's head had met a wooden spoon also and it was in the hand of one cheery looking Mira.

"Let's settle down and eat shall we?"

Mint walked into the inn while wiping off some mashed potatoes from her sleeve. Prima had been really energetic at the table and flung potatoes at her after she called him a brat. Prima had also decided to talk with his mouthful and gotten hit gently on the rear with Mira's spoon for it. But otherwise Prima was talking about Rue all night. Ms. Cartha looked up from a book she had in hand at the desk.

"Why Mint, you're filthy." She said looking the young princess over.

Mint looked up at Ms. Cartha and nodded. "Yeah, it's not all my fault though. Are there baths?" Mint walked up to the desk and leaned on it.

Ms. Cartha smiled mothering at her. "Yes. I'll get it ready for you. Please go and get ready. There are towels in the closet upstairs at the end of the hall."

Mint walked up without another word. Ms. Cartha left for a door under the stairs. Mint opened the closet door and grabbed the fluffiest towel she could find. When she shut the door, she looked back down the hall at Rue's room. She saw shadow's moving under the door and heard the silly Popper Purrels running around. 'Mel must be here.' Mint thought and went to the room. She knocked and opened the door, she wasn't going to wait for them to answer.

Mint walked into the room, "Evening Mel." Sure enough the funny looking woman was sitting next to Rue's bed.

Mel looked up from whatever work she had been doing on Rue and smiled at Mint. "Good evening Mint. What brings you here? Another night alone with Rue perhaps?" Mel chuckled while she felt the magical heat in the room rise to nearly unbearable. 'She still has one mean temper.' She thought.

"I was merely worried for his safety last night! Is that a CRIME!" Mint yelled, her cheeks flaring a bright red. She cleared her throat and straightened out her clothes before trying to speak again. "So what are you doing here? I came to check up on the dope."

Mel shook her head, 'I can't believe she's talking like that about him still. Why can't she just say it in front of the popper purrels?' Mel then looked at Mint. "There's still nothing. He's out like a light. I've tried nearly everything. I thought there was something I was missing but nothing is working. I can only do so much with a human but with Rue being a doll there's even less I can do."

Mint looked confused. "Doll? What are you talking about? Rue's a human being. A little weird for a guy but he's still human even with that jewel on his head and him being able to transform into animals and stuff."

"Mint I thought we went through this already." Mel said sweat dropping. 'She can't be THAT stupid. We just went through this a few days ago.' Mint still looked confused. Before Mel could open her mouth they heard Ms. Cartha downstairs calling Mint.

Mint went to the door without a word. Then she turned to Mel, "I'll talk to you later. That is if your still here after my bath. And if you touch him in any weird way you can say goodbye to your magic powers and weird style clothes." Mint warned before going out the door. Mel just sighed and turned to Rue.

"Through this door and to the left dear." Ms. Cartha said holding the door under the stairs open.

Mint thanked the woman and entered the bathroom. It was a robin's egg blue room with a blue tile bathtub. Mint hurriedly undressed and left the towel on the rod on the wall. She nearly squealed at how nice it felt to slip into the nearly too hot water. She took about an hour to wash herself off and enjoy the water.

Upstairs, Ms. Cartha walked into Rue's room. Mel sat there messaging her temples and hunched over, grumbling about something. Ms. Cartha knelt next to the woman and rubbed her back. "Do you think he'll ever wake up Fancy Mel?"

Mel lifted her head and rested her chin in her hands. "To be totally honest with you Ms. Cartha, I'm not sure if he's alive right now. I've tried everything in my power to wake him up. All he does is lay there. I can't get any reaction out of him. I have a feeling Clair will wake up soon but Rue… I'm not so sure. I'd ask Mint to help but she's got a royal stick up her butt and is so self righteous that she won't help me at all!"

"Please calm down Fancy Mel." Ms. Cartha said standing and looking toward the door. "If this is the case, maybe you should tell her what you think. Even I can see that she loves this boy. If she knew that he was in great danger, then maybe she'd get her act together and help you revive him." She then turned to the boy in question. "I'd hate to see a good boy go to waste." Mel nodded in agreement. Maybe it was time to tell Mint that things weren't all good.

It was an hour and a half later that Mint walked out of the bathroom. Her fingers and toes pruned but she was squeaky clean. Mint went to her room this night and changed into a nightgown that Ms. Cartha had given to her to use while she stayed. Then it was lights out.

Author's Note: It's been a long, LONG time since I updated and I apologize for that. I've been busy with things and had no idea's for a while. Hopefully that wasn't painful. At least not the dinner with the Klaus family. Hehehe, Klaus got hit with a wooden spoon. Hopefully I can turn out the next installment faster then this one. Anyway, R&R please.

Next: Day Two During the night, Mint is disturbed by her dreams and finds in the morning that Rue may not survive. It's up to Mint and Mel to save Rue. Plus some one wakes up from their coma (for a while anyway). Stay informed with a Story Alert.


	5. Day Two Morning

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Don't ask.

**_The Land of the Living is Best_**

The Early Morning of Day Two

Mint was fluttering about in the East Heaven Castle. Her beautiful evening gown was wafting in the gentle breeze that swept through the castle. And hordes of handsome men were asking for her hand. She danced around the ballroom, laughing and giggling and enjoying herself as her sister hung in a cage from the far ceiling ranting about this and that. Mint couldn't hear her; she was having too much fun. Then she caught sight of white hair, neatly pulled back into a ponytail. She excused herself from her dance partner and walked toward that shine of white. She found Ruecian knelt next to another man. He was mysterious with a long black cape on and a large hat over his eyes.

Mint couldn't misplace that bleach white hair though. "Ruecian, whom is this man? For I wish to dance with him."

"M'lady." Said the man under the hat. "I know not how to dance though." Mint swooned at his voice.

"Tell me thy name sir." Mint said feeling weak kneed.

"I am…" He said slowly lifting the hat, "Rue of the western lands." Mint looked at Rue's face and smiled, the warm fuzzy feeling inside growing hotter and hotter. "What a lovely princess you are. May I kiss you? May I have you?" Mint squealed with joy and flung herself at Rue.

Mint landed with a thud on the hard floor. "Owe, what the heck?" Mint said rubbing her head. She had apparently been dream walking. Mint got up off the floor and waddled back into bed. The sun wasn't even up yet for Pete's sake! She tried to sleep but she kept getting this chill. No matter how heavy the blankets were, no matter how curled up she got; it was still freezing. So Mint got up and went to the window. She shut it but still felt a draft of cold air. It was coming from the hall. She went to the door and opened it but when she looked into the lobby, both doors were shut up tight. A fire was still going in the fireplace. She was warm for a minute but then she felt the chill coming from down the hall, Rue's room.

"Oh explanative!" Mint said running down the hall. Suddenly she noticed that she wasn't in the nightgown she had gone to sleep in, but in her tunic she always wore out on adventures. "I have to be dreaming still." She explained to herself and touched Rue's doorknob. It felt cold as ice. Mint tried to move the door but it felt like the door was blocked by something. As soon as she had pushed the door open enough to look into the room, she found that what was behind the door wasn't Rue's room. It was a snowed in forest! Mint melted the snow and ice on the door with her magic and quickly ran into the field with the door wide open. "Rue!" She called out. "Rue where are you!" She yelled. She walked a little further and found a cabin. 'Maybe he's in there.' She thought but before she could move, a body wrapped in purple flew by her and the sound of clock gears and magic summoning filled her ears.

"You're dead! DEAD!" Yelled a familiar voice. Mint turned to find Rue with a blue aura surrounding him, fighting some beast. She watched as Rue turned from the gentle Rue she knew into a wild, bloodthirsty beast. Rue slung his Arc Edge like a madman on a mission to kill every person on the planet. It scared her that he was acting like this. And that thing he was battling was just as bad. Blood spattered both combatants until Rue struck the beast hard in the chest. Gallons of dark blood, it seemed, poured from its chest as it retreated finally. Rue's aura dissipated and he turned to the woman whom lay forgotten in the snow. Mint rushed over with Rue to her.

Rue knelt and pulled the woman into his lap. Mint looked at the woman's face. It was like a porcelain doll. "You can get up now. He's gone Claire." Rue said, sending Mint into memory land. Mint remembered looking at Claire in the Klaus's house. "Claire, please wake up." Rue said sounding a bit more desperate. Mint suddenly realized that she wasn't the one dreaming here. Somehow her magic had tapped into Rue's subconscious. She remembered reading about it when she was younger. When the subconscious was screaming and a powerful magician, be them of male or female, they would be able to step into the other person's subconscious. Mint raised her hand to touch Rue's shoulder so that she could calm his subconscious and allow him to heal.

"Rue, there's nothing you can do." Mint whispered gently grabbing his shoulder. "She's gone Rue. She's gone here. But if you wake up Rue you can go see her. She's alive outside this world." Mint said trying to comfort the boy. Suddenly Rue turned to her with his eyes engulfed in tears. He didn't say a word. She gently pulled Rue into an embrace and hushed him as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Rue's crying slowed and he lifted his head slowly, "Is she really alive Mint? Is she really there?" Rue asked, almost like a little child.

Mint nodded toward him and held him tight. They sat there a moment and Mint suddenly thought that maybe she could tell Rue her feelings. She opened her mouth to tell him but suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Mint opened her eyes and saw Claire rising from the ground, clamping Mint's arm. "What the? Rue tell her to let go of me." Mint said trying to shake off the woman's grip. Suddenly Mint heard low growling. It was almost like a wolves growl. Mint turned to look at Rue but found he was glaring at her with demon red eyes. He was the one growling like an animal. Mint let go of him and tried to move away but Claire still had a hold of her. Suddenly Claire jostled Mint to her feet and pinned her arms. Rue transformed into a monster Mint had never seen before, it was almost grim reaper like. A large two-headed doll stood before her and raised a wicked looking sword. Mint let a scream rip from her lungs.

Mint bolted up in her bed, covers flying from her chest. She stared at the wall for a moment to get her bearings. She felt the nightgown under her fingers when she touched her body. The deep chill was gone, replaced by cold sweat that covered her body. The room was dim with the breaking dawn's light. Mint took a deep breath before getting out of the bed, there was no way she could sleep after that.

Mel opened the door slowly to Rue's room after talking with Ms. Cartha about Mint's breakfast. She hadn't been at the Klaus's house and Ms. Cartha said that she hadn't come down yet to eat. When Mel opened the door she saw the familiar sight of Rue's head on his pillow but when she opened the door fully, she saw Mint resting next to the bed in the chair she normally used to sit in while contemplating Rue's condition. Mel tip toed in quietly and closed the door behind her.

Mint lifted her head and looked at Mel, "What's going on with him Mel?" Mint asked in a dead tone.

"Oh Mint," Mel said as if surprised. "I thought you were sleeping there."

'Mel's smiling. There's something she doesn't want to tell me.' Mint thought solemnly. "Mel… what's going on with Rue?"

Mel walked forward with a smile on her face. "Wrong? There's nothing wrong with him. He's just sleeping really hard." Mel was a horrible liar ever since she had met both of these adventurers.

Mint stood and walked over to her fellow magic worker and grabbed her dress collar. Mel felt her end was near as Mint's face was a silent fury. "I'll ask one more time. What's wrong with Rue?"

Mel sighed. 'It's time I fessed up to her.' Mel sighed mentally. "Alright Mint, just put me down so I can explain better." Mel said seriously. Mint did as told and sat in the chair while Mel gathered the courage to tell her what was happening with Rue. "Mint, I didn't want to tell you this but… Rue is dieing."

"WHAT! How can he be DIEING!" Mint yelled jumping up.

"Please let me explain Mint." Mel said taking the girl's shoulders. "It's not from physical harm… well maybe it is a little. But he's dying from the inside out." Mint still looked confused and frustrated. "Mint you heard Valen before right? You were helping Rue defeat Valen."

Mint blushed and scratched her cheek a bit. "Well, not exactly. I heard them talking but… I wasn't fighting Valen… I was talking with Doll Master."

"Doll Master was one too." Mel answered. Before Mint could ask, Mel went into teacher mode. "Valen created tons of human dolls to revive him from a dimension that he trapped himself in. Rue and Doll Master were, I mean are dolls. Valen was just using Rue to regain life back after his enemies from the Aeon age were died. Before Rue defeated Valen, his creator cast a powerful magic on him and it's destroying him."

"Then let's cast a counter spell!" Mint yelled.

"It's not that easy." Mel shook her head. "We're talking about age old magic. Even I can't dispel this magic." Mel turned to Rue on the bed, "the doll magic that Valen used to create and destroy his dolls is very old and very powerful. Even the greatest magicians of today can't wield that kind of power."

"But we have to try!" Mint yelled. Mel turned to the girl and saw the desperate look in her eyes. "You know what he means to me Mel. I can't let him die. Especially since he finally is going to get some peace!" Mint pointed to Rue "I saw his past this morning through his subconscious. He's been through a lot more then I have. Well, maybe not because he doesn't have a younger annoying sister…" Mint said crossing her arms a minute. "But he can't die because of how I feel about him. I can't let him go without telling him how I feel!"

Mel looked at the girl. She may be an ex-princess but she still held a regal heir, at least around Rue, and the heir had power behind it. 'Mint is so determined to keep him alive. I guess maybe she really does feel a deep compassion for him. Even though she hardly understands that his life is limited due to being a doll, she's still willing to make him live forever.' Mel had to think for a bit. She sat on the chair Mint had vacated and tapped her head. Mint raised her eyebrow at the woman. "Alright Mint. I think maybe we can do something about this."

"Let's hop to it then!" Mint said rolling up her sleeves. Mel waved her head a bit in dismay.

"Mint I've hardly said anything of use yet and your powering up." Mel said with a blank stare. Mint furrowed her eyebrows at her but pulled down her sleeves and sat on the edge of the bed waiting. Mel sat straight in the chair and looked Mint in the eyes. "Are you sure you're willing to do anything?"

"Duh! I've only said it about how many times!" Mint nearly screamed.

"Then we are going to need your sister's help and her book." Mel said standing up.

Mint jumped up at the mentioning of her sister. "MAYA! Why do we need her!"

Mel laughed at her. "Calm down Mint. We need what's left of the book and we'll need your sister's magic."

"But she doesn't have any! She kept relying on that explanative book!" Mint protested. "Besides it was destroyed from what I heard." Mint 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

Again Mel laughed at Mint's antics and began for the door. "Then you stay here and I'll go get her and Belle. If your sister is really powerless then Belle should do fine." And Mel gave Mint a large smile before closing the door behind her. Mint stomped around the room for a moment before planting herself in the chair next to Rue's bed. It wasn't long before Mel returned with both women in tow. Mint saw Duke standing outside the door. Mel gently closed the door behind her.

"So he isn't awake yet." Belle said walking further into the small room.

"Nope," Mel said behind her. "But I need some help from the most powerful spell casters I know."

Maya looked over at her sister and then at Mel. "Then why is my sister here?"

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny Maya. You should look in a mirror once in a while. I'm the most powerful one here!" Mint shot up from the chair.

"I'm surprised that all the noise you make doesn't wake Rue up. You could certainly wake the dead." Belle taunted and laughed as Mint began stomping her foot and cursing at her.

"Now, now Mint. Please try to calm down. I haven't explained what I need from you all yet." Mel said moving toward Rue. She sat on the edge of the bed, "I asked that you all be here to help me. Rue is in serious danger. Unbeknown to him, Rue is being affected by Valen's spell. Ruecian was blissfully killed quickly."

Belle interrupted, "wait. Who are you talking? I'm very lost."

Maya turned to the woman, "Valen was an Aeon, the one that was in the fortress in the sky. Aeon's had power of the gods to control anything and everything. They could move mountains and stars at will. The only thing is that they were not immortal. Valen was obsessed with power and he began creating the Dew Prism that could change time and shape and purify everything and everyone. This would have been disastrous for the world. When the other Aeon's caught onto his plan Valen locked his spirit away in another dimension."

"Then he was gone forever right?" Belle asked.

"In a way." Maya replied and continued, "Before he had died though he created 'dolls'. There were mystical items that carried his life force and the power to break his spirit free of the dimension he put himself into."

"It seems that he also left fragments of the Dew Prism with his dolls." Mel said crossing her legs. Mint sat quietly listening, taking it all in for once. "And one goal in their minds, to release Valen from his prison."

"And Rue is one of these dolls?" Mint asked curiously.

Maya nodded. "That's right dear sister. Rue and Ruecian were both dolls of Valen. However Ruecian woke up way before Rue did and his shard of the Dew Prism faded with time. He learned magic from East Heaven and remained there."

"So that explanative was using East Heaven to revive that Valen guy?" Mint asked with a glare. Maya nodded and Mint jumped up and stomped on the floor "That explanative! He used MY kingdom to get what HE wanted! I'd KILL him if he weren't already dead!"

Suddenly a ring of light knocked Mint over. "Damn it Mint, sit down and let them finish!"

"Shut up you old hag!" Mint yelled jumping back up.

"OLD!" Belle yelled and a vein popped in her forehead. "I should show you OLD!"

"ENOUGH!" Mel yelled over both of them. Mint and Belle fell silent. "I'm not done yet so sit down." They obeyed and watched Mel carefully. She put her hand on Rue's forehead where the stone laid. "He had to learn magic since he could not use the power of the Dew Prism shard. Without that as a key he couldn't fulfill his mission. So he went searching for a shard that worked."

"Mint do you remember when we went with father to the west?" Maya asked.

"Of course I do. I ran amuck in the camp and dragged you with me. Those were good times when you didn't snitch on me and I didn't tell dad about all the stuff you broke because of the stupid book you carried around with you." Mint said smiling at the memory of her younger self, dragging her sister around in the bushes.

"Well I'm glad you remember that but though we were small, we never really paid attention to what was happening." Maya said sounding a bit somber. Ruecian had asked father to go there because he had been researching. He knew one of Valen's dolls laid there. He wasn't sure if the doll was still sleeping or if it had awoken. While we were playing around Ruecian had gone to the temple and revived Rue. He had been the one."

"However regular magic isn't as powerful as the power of the Dew Prism shards." Mel continued. "Naturally it took a while for Rue to awaken. I'm sure when Rue woke up he was very confused about everything. That's why he wandered out of the temple. Ruecian must have felt that he was awake then and tried to get to him before he could leave but your father probably wouldn't let him since Ruecian was a trusted advisor." Mel stood and smoothed her skirt. "That's why he found Claire and why she was killed. Ruecian must have saw her a threat when he went to retrieve Rue. Of course Rue was stronger because he had never really tapped into the power of the shard. Ruecian had to retreat. He bided his time and waited."

"So what's wrong with Rue then?" Belle asked. "I can see the reason why he was dragged into whatever but now what's wrong with him?"

Maya moved over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping doll. "When Rue went against his creators wishes, Valen was going to kill him but he got distracted with his love for the Dew Prism and power. I imagine that before Valen disappeared again he managed to trip something in the mechanics of the doll spell."

Mint and Belle gave the same stupefied look. They didn't understand a word of what was being said now. Mel rolled her eyes at them. "It means that Valen messed Rue up with some kind of spell before he left. Rue is now feeling it and it's killing him. It's been killing him since the fight ended with Valen. His body went into a recuperative coma after that because of the damage dealt. The point is he can't fight it on his own. He needs help."

Mint and Belle looked at each other a moment and pointed at each other. "So why is she here?"

Maya turned to them. "You are powerful with your magic. I have very little. But this is very old magic and Mel needs all the help she can get if we're going to save his life."

BWHAHAHAHAHA! I have another part finished. I can't remember how long I said this was going to be so I'll go with the flow of things. I'm really sorry about waiting so long to put it up. Lots of stuff has been happening that have prevented me from posting for a very long time. Thank you to those who have been kind enough to tell me how my story is. I like feedback on it. I know sometimes my stories suck. But thanks anyway! And thanks to whoever has me on Story Alert and stuff. I'll try to put more things up. Hopefully I'll get to work more on this stuff with my new Junk drive. Anyway I'm just wasting space here so please Review! Thanks! i.e. The two-headed doll was from the Ghost Temple

Next time!

Old magic is life threatening but for the one that has been pulling on the heartstrings of a princess it's worth it. Can Mint bring Rue back from the brink of death? And what about Claire? Stay tuned….


	6. Day Two

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Don't ask. Hey everyone! Wow, I'm impressed. As soon as I threw the last chapter up I had two hits. Whee! Go me! Anyway I wanted to say thanks to my loyal readers. I'll try to wrap is up quickly so we can see Rue recovering. My other stories are on hold while I try to get this done. Since this is my most popular story anyway. So yeah, please read my other stories, though they may not be as good as this one. Maybe I'll be motivated to continue them as well.

_Honorable Mentions! _I decided to bring back the honorables becuase i haven't done them in a long time.

For giving me faves! Dark Alchemist15, Fate's Companion, RiaKitsuneYoukai (For Alerts) cutter1357, FinalFantasyChick178, MintCoral (HAHA! C2!) rUE mINT rEaLm (Reviews) Marowe

_Super Honorable Peoples!_ (double honors) The blackdash "for Review and Alerts" AND Relic-angel "for Faves and Alerts"(TRIPLE!) 'drumroll please' NaokiX "for Faves, Alerts and Reviews!" THANK YOU ALL! T-T YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!

**Saying Goodbye To A Doll**

(Day Two)

-Recap-

Mint and Belle gave the same stupefied look. They didn't understand a word of what was being said now. Mel rolled her eyes at them. "It means that Valen messed Rue up with some kind of spell before he left. Rue is now feeling it and it's killing him. It's been killing him since the fight ended with Valen. His body went into a recuperative coma after that because of the damage dealt. The point is he can't fight it on his own. He needs help."

Mint and Belle looked at each other a moment and pointed at each other. "So why is she here?"

Maya turned to them. "You are powerful with your magic. I have very little. But this is very old magic and Mel needs all the help she can get if we're going to save his life."

-Onward-

Mint looked over to Belle and thought for a moment. "Fine, I can put aside my rivalry to save my partner. But when we're done here I'm never being nice to you again old woman." Mint moved over to the bed before Belle swung a fist toward her.

Belle stomped the floor once and pointed her finger at Mint. "I'm only doing this to pay Rue back! I'd never do this for a snot nosed little brat like you!" Fire seemed to pour out of her eyes and both Maya and Mel could feel the heat of Belle's anger. Mint just ignored her.

"So what do we do?" Mint asked with her back towards everyone.

Mel looked around the room, "I'm not totally sure." She received death glares from all of them. A sweat drop was forming as she held her hands up in defense. "I have a general idea but I need to read through the Book of Cosmos quickly to be sure!"

Outside Trap Master moved across the square unbeknownst to the people there. He walked into a dark alley and leaned against the wall. Mode Master sat on a wooden box nearby. Her dark eyes looked so sad, Trap Master knew that Ruecian's death was especially hard on her. He tenderly reached out and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I miss him too." Was all Trap had to say.

A blue light erupted in the alley and vanished as Psycho Master appeared. The other two looked anxiously at him. "I'm afraid Ruecian is truly gone. I could find nothing of him." At this Mode Master burst into tears. Both guys reached out to comfort her. When she quieted Trap relayed what he had heard.

"So it looks like Rue is still out like a fish. I guess Valen did the same thing to him as he did to Ruecian." He said with a sneer.

Psycho wagged his head, "Idiot. If that were true then Rue would be died by now."

Then it was Mode's turn to wag her head. "Not in the same sense. Ruecian was hit with a full-blown spell. If Rue is in a comatose state then he was hit with the same spell but not the same amount."

"You're so smart!" Trap said playfully slugging her shoulder.

"Thank you." She bowed her head to him. "But if we don't act quickly then Rue will die soon as well."

"Wait. Why should we save him?" Trap asked. "I mean the guy kicked all our butts. Even Psycho was no match for him. Isn't this redemption or something?"

"No." Psycho replied and looked at Trap with his ice blue eyes. "Ruecian would want us to watch over his little brother. In a sense he is our little brother as well." Psycho told him. Trap just nodded and gulped before Psycho put away his cold eyes.

"Damn dude. You're eyes still freak me out so much." Trap said and shuddered like he was cold or something. Mode and Psycho chuckled at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elena carefully walked down the steps to her father's workshop. She didn't want to spill the bowl of water she was carrying to her mother. Mira sat on the stool next to the bed where Claire was laying. Prima stood next to Klaus as he was looking through his books. When he noticed Elena he brightened up.

"Elena!" Prima yelled excitedly.

"Prima! Keep your voice down." Mira scowled.

"Elena." Prima said quieter.

"Hi Prima." Elena said stepping onto the ground and walking toward her mother.

"Hey Elena, do you wanna go play? I wanna go outside and play." Prima said hopping after her.

"Can I mom?" Elena asked setting the bowl of water down.

Mira grabbed the rag in the bowl and rang it out. She put the new cloth on Claire's head and the old one into the bowl. "Yes you can. Just be careful out there. Don't go into the forest."

Elena bowed "Yes mom. Come on Prima." Elena led the way out of the workshop.

Klaus watched his daughter and new son run up the stairs. He turned to his wife. "How is she doing?" Klaus asked.

"She looks like she'll wake up soon." Mira said and then sighed. "But then again she's looked that way since we brought her here." Mira stood up and stretched.

Klaus put his book down and walked over to his wife. He gently rubbed her shoulders. "Maybe you should go take a nap. You've been up most of the night." He kissed her cheek.

Mira smiled lovingly, "Thank you Klaus. Maybe I should nap. Would you watch her until I wake up?"

"Yes. You get some rest honey." He hugged her and gave her peck. "I'll come get you if anything changes." Mira nodded and walked out of the workshop. She retired to her bedroom and took a nice nap. Klaus grabbed one of his books and sat next to the bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mint and Belle stood near the lake in the underground ruins. Mint was lost in thought as she remembered trying to attack Rue down here. Belle was busy hopping around on the stones while Maya was taking a break. Mint had been knocked over by the rolling boulder. She could remember whacking her head on the wall and having a fainting spell. She could hear Rue running from the boulder and the loud crash it had made colliding with the ruin stone at the end. She also remembered waking up and finding Rue turning the corner at the end of the cave. She could never miss that bright yellow ribbon on his hat. She had to hold onto the wall as she went through the cave to regain herself. When she saw his silhouette looking around though she felt stronger. She was going to knock him in the lake and go find all the treasure and keep it for herself.

'Boy is that long ago now.' She thought to herself. She then remembered what timing he had. Just as she was going to make contact with his head he ducked and she sailed over him and fell into the icy lake. It hadn't been a graceful swan dive but more like a belly flop. It still amazed her that he didn't hear her screaming from the chill. She had sworn she almost gotten frostbite from that stupid lake. She glared at it a moment in remembrance. But then she recalled Rue's silhouette with detail. He looked so cute looking around like he had been. The ribbons on his hat following his movements and the glimpse of his dark eyes taking in the lake; his silvery pony flopping against his back. Suddenly Mint was struck in the head.

"Quit day dreamin' and let's go!" Belle yelled from the middle of the lake. Mint glared at her and rubbed her head. She grumbled incoherent words as she followed Belle and her sister. The stone took them down under the lake and then down a stairwell if you will. The skull monster that Rue had talked about being down here laid at the end of the stairs. She tried to look at it. There were deep gashes in it's bones, long and slender in some cases and just chunks missing in other cases. Mint knew that had to have been Rue's doing. The mark with the Arc Edge was unmistakable. They went passed it and jumped off onto another platform. "Follow me. We're almost there." Belle said jumping to another platform.

"Sister?" Maya asked as Mint jumped beside her. "We're you not down here before as well?"

Mint turned a bit pink. "Of course I've been down here. I'm just to tired to led right now." She said as they followed Belle to another platform with a stone like the one that they had used to get down here in the first place. They jumped on that one and it took them down again. Mint and Maya gapped at the Atelier that hung from the ceiling. As they went inside the Atelier they didn't notice Psycho Master watching them from the shadows.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trap Master combed the beach of the lake. There were occasional pieces of the ruin in the sand, hardly big enough to notice if you were looking for it. He had been combing the beach for over an hour now. There was no sign of their beloved friend Ruecian. He was getting pissed again and finally he picked up a piece of the fortress and threw it across the lake. The gentle plop of it into the water didn't help him feel better.

Mode Master walked around the town. She was looking for ingredients to make a stable base for the antidote to Rue's spell. After she had gained the few ingredients she needed she headed back into the forest where they had made camp. When she got there Trap was about to destroy everything. She could simply tell by looking at him. He was sitting pumping his foot on the ground. It was one of his angry tendencies that had bugged Ruecian. She chuckled at the memory of Ruecian scolding Trap for pumping his foot on the ground and irritating him while he was working.

"What are you laughing at?" Trap asked snubbly.

"I was just remembering Ruecian. He would always yell at you for doing that." She said pointing at his foot.

Trap forced himself to stop. When he got that under control he studied Mode for a while. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm not your maid and this isn't for us. It's for Rue. I'll give it to him tonight." Mode said a little ticked. She was slowly becoming herself again.

Then he noticed it. That little sparkle in her warm eyes that she had when talking with Ruecian. "You like him don't you?" Trap asked.

"Like who? What are you talking about?" Mode turned to face him.

"Rue. You like him just like you liked Ruecian." He said calmly.

"How can't I not like him? Unlike you I was able to get under his skin. Of he was tres magnific! Even though I was pretending to be Claire he was kind and curios. He was the spitting image of his brother. Well maybe a little different." She said turning to the dish.

"Get off him." Trap said casually. "You know trying to take him from that Claire chick will make him hate you more."

"Doesn't mean I can't watch from afar like we are. I only need him until I get over Ruecian."

"You'll never get over him." Mode stopped in her motions and sighed deeply.

She knew he was right. She'd never get over Ruecian. He was a godsend. He had come to save her from her doom of being a woman. She owed him her life and more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ms. Cartha walked into the nearly empty room and set the clean sheets on the dresser. Mel had said that if her little troop came back she was to tell them that Mel had gone to check on Claire. Ms. Cartha moved to the bed and pulled away the bedding. Rue still lied there motionless. The woman was beginning to worry that he'd get bedsores! She gently picked up his chest and heaved him off the bed and into a chair. She had never known to weight lift but by god that boy was heavy for being in a coma. She began wondering what he had been fed recently. She changed the sheets quickly and then went down stairs for a moment. She returned with a tub of warm water and a washcloth. She sponged him down and then returned him to his bed. She wrapped him up neatly before blowing out the light and returning downstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Late in the night Mode Master appeared in Rue's room. She carried a bowl with something in it. She transformed to Claire's visage and walked up to Rue's bed. She reached out and moved a stray hair from his face. Rue and Ruecian had few differences in appearance to Mode Master. Ruecian did have the older look though. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and turned back to the bowel she had. She placed the bowl on the side table and pulled the sheets down to Rue's waist. She then picked up the bowl again and held it over Rue's abdomen.

"_GizmoGiaGias! To You Born Of Dew I Command, Accept Your Destiny And Arise Again To The Morning Sun._"

The bowl glowed and it shone gently like the breaking dawn. Rue began glowing lightly. Mode moved the bowl to his mouth and gently opened it so the goo could run down his throat. She picked him up enough to let gravity take the goo down his frozen throat. Once the goo was gone she placed the bowl down on the table again and held Rue tightly in her arms. Rue slowly stirred.

"mmm…."Rue opened his eyes slowly. "Mint?" He asked before a water droplet fit his face.

"Hush now Rue… You need to rest. When you wake again, everything will be well with you." Mode Master said gently in Claire's voice and waved her hand before his eyes saying "Sleep". His head rolled to his chest as his lids dropped again and he was out. Mode Master laid him down and covered him up again before standing and disappearing.

Rue moved his lips in his sleep mouthing one name… Mint

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mint was now dragging her feet. Maya began to regret lugging around a useless book now. Belle was ready to drop to her knees and just sleep there on the ground until morning. Finding they're way out of that place was harder then it was to get inside. Every turn looked the same and there were so many freakin monsters around it was non-stop.

"Are we there yet!" Mint whinned.

"Shut up! I'll tell you when I see the stupid gate!" Belle screamed at her.

They were silent again. Save for the dragging of their feet and various body parts. Mint sighed deeply and screamed that they were never going to get back. Maya and Belle were both about to hit her when they heard this strange sound. They all began looking around themselves and looking at each other. Then the breeze they had been feeling became a great gust.

"M'LADY!" Called from above them.

They looked up to see Duke on the Hexigon. "We're saved!" Mint yelled happily.

"I'm tired as all hell." Belle said as the Hexigon landed near them.

"I'm sorry I'm late M'lady. You look absolutely exhausted." Duke smiled.

"I AM EXHASTED YOU IDIOT!" Belle yelled and hit Duke. Mint and Maya giggled in secret. "Lets get the hell out of here and into a nice soft bed." Belle said walking over to the Hexigon. Duke followed her and helped her up. When they were both on it picked Mint and Maya up and then began toward Carona. They arrived as the sun began to rise.

0-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0

YAWN! I'm so tired. That took longer to write then I thought. Oh well. I didn't feel up to my old idea but this works just as well and it doesn't sound as cheesy. Sorry there wasn't so much Mint in here. The reason I used the 'Master' titles for the three was because I forgot their real names and I'm not about to go look it up right now. IF anyone knows all three of their names I may go back and edit this chapter. If I knew their names I'd do more but since I don't that's all you get. Yay! Rue is kinda awake now! Poor Mint has to take her sister and Belle into the underground Ruins. But at least I got to put what I thought happened in that one scene. It was quite funny since I can picture it too. The whole silhouette thing anyway. I may go back and look at the game for the names but don't be surprised if I don't. Well this is the author of this story signing off for tonight.

-Next is the last day of Rue's coma thing. Find out what happens on the last day that Rue is out. There may be some weirdness and there may not. Who knows what's in store. Stay tuned! Please Review before you leave Thank you and have a nice day now. Bye! Buh-bye. Bye bye!


	7. Day Three Farewells

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Don't ask.

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Tons of things have happened since I last wrote and everything. I'll try to keep up more with writing. K? Enjoy!

Bring Life Hither 

Mint clamored into the room that was now hers in the Inn. She was so tired by now that she could barely keep awake. She managed to stumble to the bed and flop on it before falling fast asleep. Sadly she wasn't sleeping for long. Mel crashed into her room in a panic.

"MINT, MINT!!! WAKE UP!" She yelled and ran into the room, her heels making an annoying clatter on the floor.

Mint pulled the pillow over her ears. "go away…" she grumbled.

"Mint! Get up!" Mel went to the bed and shook the girl viciously. "I-I-It's a miracle!!! He's about ready to wake!!!"

Mint's brain was far too tired to comprehend what the hell was being said. "mmm?"

"RUE!" Mel yelled at her. Mint's eyes flew open and she sat bolt straight in Mel's arms that were still shaking her. Mel stopped and moved out of the way before Mint jumped up and ran into the other room. Mel followed and watched from the door as Mint sat by Rue's bedside, holding his hand.

Mint was utterly confused. Just the day before she left he had been near the brink of death. Now, he was about to wake up and be normal like nothing had happened. Then again that wasn't true. The battle with Valen was over and Claire was living, she was in the house across the street for Heaven's sake! Rue had been out for three days and had come near death, while Mint had realized that she did love Rue and she was going to have to face the fact that she had to tell him or she would have burst into a million pieces. She turned to Mel standing in the doorway with a perplexed look in her eyes but a smile on her face. "Are you sure he's going to wake up soon?"

Mel nodded and grabbed a handkerchief from her sleeve while walking toward the bedside. She patted Mint's shoulder and handed her the hanky. "Wipe your eyes dear. You're looking about ready to cry." Mel smiled in a kindly fashion as Mint took the hanky and did just that. Afterward, she gave Mel a big princess smile.

"I can hardly believe how relieved I feel. It like the weight of the world has lifted." And just as that sentence came out of her mouth, the reality of everything hit her. Here she was sobbing with Rue passed out. But from what she knew, the last thing Rue knew was that Claire was the reason in his life that he ever came here. And she had been the last one in his arms. Mint remembered that the last time they had talked sure she was a friend but not the one ready to confess her feelings of love to him. She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't have Rue come back in a strange place. She was going to have to remove herself and return in her old shoes. She gently put Rue back on the bed and got up. "Mel, I can't. I can't do this. He has Claire. I can't interrupt that."

"But Mint you worked so hard just for him! You can't give up now!" Mel said running over to see if she was sick.

With tears in her eyes Mint grabbed Mel's hand and gently put it down. "No Mel. I'm not like that. Rue won't like it if he wakes up to this strangeness between us." And with that she walked out of the room. Once the door shut behind her, she ran out of the motel and next door to see Klaus. When she ran downstairs she saw Claire awake and sitting up in bed. Mira, Elena, and Klaus were standing there and turned to see Mint. "Ah, Mint. Just in time." Klaus said walking over to the distraught girl.

Claire leaned toward Mira and whispered in her ear. The woman turned and smiled at Mint, "That's Mint. She helped rescue you and Rue. Mint, this is Claire."

Mint nodded to her and turned toward Klaus. "When did she wake up?" Mint begged the tears in her eyes to go away, so not to look weak in front of anyone. Most of all Claire, this woman didn't need the impression that Mint had been a priss this whole time.

Klaus looked over at Elena. "Elena, how long were you down here?" Elena made a mad face and turned back to Claire. "Eh-heh. We had an argument last night, just like her mother. Well, I'd say she's been awake for about half an hour now." Mint nodded.

"I see." She said rubbing her chin. "I heard that Rue was suppose to wake up soon too." She told Klaus and began up the stairs. "I'm going to see my sister at the hotel if you need me." Mint waved her hand and continued. When she was out of the basement she ran through the house and outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rue's brain cleared some of the fog away and he began to open his eyes. 'Where am I?' he asked himself. Slowly things began to clear, then… 'CLAIRE!' Rue jumped up in bed.

"Oh my!" Fancy Mel yelped. "That's quite the awakening." She leaned over him.

"Fancy Mel… Where am I? What's happened?" He asked looking up at her. Then he noticed that he was only left in his boxers.

Mel smiled and turned around with her eye's closed. "Don't you remember? You were in Valen's Fortress. You used the Dewprism and got Claire back. She's over at Klaus's house right now resting. When the Fortress exploded, we didn't think we'd find you alive. Both you and Claire were near the lake, luckily in one piece. We brought you both back to town and healed you."

Rue had gotten up and grabbed his clothes; Currently he had gotten to his pants by the time Mel finished. He grabbed his shirt, "How long have I been out?" He was almost afraid to ask. He remembered Psycho Master and the smell of Claire's perfume, then he heard the explosion and the smell of disaster before going black.

Mel turned to him with a sly smile, "You've been out for 3 days Rue. We went through a lot to make sure you survived."

Rue put his shirt on and grabbed his hat. "Thank you very much Fancy Mel. I'm sure Claire and I would have both died has it not been for you and your skills."

Mel laughed, then snorted and laughed again. "Oh Rue, you're too much really! It was the least I could do. After all the things you went through for Claire, that sure is a lucky woman." She made a mental note not to tell him that Mint had spent the most time worrying about him.

Rue put his hat on and grabbed the Arc Edge, "Well, thank you again Mel. If Claire and I ever need to travel, we'll be sure to come back and visit you."

"You're welcome Rue. Take care." And Rue walked out the door. Mel sighed when he was gone, "Poor Rue, you won't know who really helped you more until she fesses up to herself that she loves you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mint opened the door to Maya's room. "Maya, I need to talk to you."

Maya turned to look at her sister. It had been a long time she had heard that somber tone in her sister's voice. The last time, Mint had broken one of their mother's vases. "What troubles you sister?" Maya moved to clear a spot for Mint to sit.

"Maya, I think I want to go home. I think I've had enough adventure for now. I miss father, I even miss your sniveling about my manners." Mint said staring at the wall before her.

Maya looked at her sister. "There seems an aura of pain and resentment around you sister. I don't think missing home is what this is about. You love him don't you?"

Mint turned a glare on her sister. "What are you talking about? Rue is my friend, not my secret lover. And I do miss home, more then you could imagine." Maya gave her a look of disbelief and shook her head. "What? You think I'd lie about something like that?"

"You always had this look when you were telling a lie; especially to father. You try to tell me that with a straight face but your poker face just doesn't hold up to the truth. Have your things ready and we'll leave for home ASAP. I still have plenty of business to attend to back home. I shouldn't doddle like you do." Maya said grabbing some clothes from the dresser nearby.

Mint bolted up. "How dare you! I'm your older sister damn it and I am not telling a lie!" She stomped on the ground. "You're just trying to be righteous because I want to come home for a while!" With that she burst out of the room and bolted out of the hotel. Maya began to pack a bit angrily as her servant opened the door.

Mint headed for the docks. She could see the Royal Ship off shore, their little ferry to the ship sat in the normally empty dock. Mint climbed on the ship and looked around. This was it, thought she was pissed at her sister for, well, being a sister, she was finally going home. She would be back in East Heaven, back to her purple room with the feather pillows. Back to a cook always on duty, willing to serve. Sure, she'd be away from her friends… and Rue. But maybe things would be easier this way, she did still plan on being the ruler of East Heaven and she had to find a loop hole.

She had calmed enough for her mind to be clear. "I suppose since I'm going home I should tell everyone goodbye." She climbed off the little boat and began up the hill into town. When she got to the top, she saw Klaus's door open and Rue walked out. Mint stopped in her tracks. That white ponytail bobbed with his movements, those yellow ribbons moved so slightly, the small gleam from the Arc Edge. All of it made her heart thump. She shook it off once she saw the look of disappointment on his face.

"Rue!" She yelled running up the hill toward the fountain where he was standing now. She smiled brightly, "Finally got up huh? You were sleeping so long I thought you were gonna die in bed!" She joked, lightly giggling more to herself.

Rue heaved a bit of a sigh. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"What are you talking about?" Mint battled the light blush on her cheeks. "I wasn't worried about you, why should I be?" She stuck her nose in the air a bit. Rue let out his breath and shook his head, to which Mint nearly melted. Then she remembered, it was time to leave; time for goodbyes. "Well, this is it. I'm leaving." She turned away, hoping he'd care.

"Where you going?" He asked cocking his head. He didn't think there'd be a certain place for her to go. She had said that she was a princess.

"I'm going back home." She shrugged. "Maya's going back so I might as well too. I haven't been back for 2 years; my ships leaving in a few minutes." She turned to face him and put her hands behind her head. "After I kick back and relax for a while I'm going to go relic hunting again. I'm going to find a relic more powerful then the Dewprism; then the world will be mine!" She put her hands on her hips and laughed evilly. Part of that had been true, but most of it had been acting. She didn't want to go without telling him, but faith wasn't playing her game.

Rue rolled his eyes, 'Geez, she never gives up."

"Hey Rue," Mint decided to look in his eyes for the last time.

Rue turned his attention back to her. "Yeah?"

"You better help me with my next relic hunt." She gave him a wink.

"What?!" Rue yelped a bit surprised by her words. 'Not another one.' He mentally begged. "Why?"

"Because you owe me." She said non-sealant. "You got Claire back with the Dewprism and I got nothing! It's not fair!" She stomped her foot angrily. "I worked just as hard and you got all the reward! So next time you have to help me make my wish come true." She pointed her finger at him and poked his chest a few times.

Rue looked off a bit at the ground. "I don't know…"

Mint backed off and waved her hand. "If I find out anything about any relic, I'll contact you ok? See ya!" She spun around and ran back to the docks.

"Hey wait!" Rue yelled but she kept going. It made him chuckle, "She bossed me around till the end." He made a wave as if she could see it and then turned toward the hotel.

Mint spied from dock gate. Once Rue was out of sight, she went around and said goodbye to everyone. She even made peace to say so long to Belle and Duke at the Tavern. When she went to Klaus's house, she spied Claire looking upset. When Klaus went to talk to her, she held up a hand and walked over to Claire. "You keep an eye on him." She said looking down at Claire sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up with anxious eyes. "He's a dear friend. So don't go getting him killed." With that she went up stairs to talk.

Prima followed her outside. "Do you have to go Mint? I mean you may be ignorant but I like you being around." He made a circling motion around his head, "Elena isn't the brightest person to talk to."

Mint giggled and patted him on the head. "We'll see if I come back brat. But I think I'll miss you a bit." Prima smiled and hugged her leg before running back into the house. Just as she was turning to the motel where Ms. Cartha stood sweeping, there was a bark and everything went sideways. "Johnny Wolf!" She yelped and held the dog. "You won't know what to do without me."

Rod walked out of the alley. "He can smell you a mile away." He chuckled. "Don't tell me you're leaving too." Mint pushed Johnny away and nodded. "I guess I'll go too. Nothing much left here for me without some people to pawn ahem I mean challenge me."

Mint laughed a hearty laugh. "Thanks Rod, I'll miss you that much too." They both shared in some good laughter while Johnny barked and ran around in circles. Rod helped Mint up from the ground, "think you got enough time to walk around with me while I get some supplies?"

"Nah, I need to finish up here and get back to the boat."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rue walked out of the tavern and looked around. He remembered chasing Mode Master down here thinking she was Claire. He walked out of the alley and into the square. Looking at the Klaus's house with anticipation he caught a patch of red hair and royal purple robe floating toward the docks. Suddenly for some reason his heart thumped loud against his chest. He covered his heart with his hand and glanced back toward the dock. His feet began moving without his will.

Soon he was walking down the hill and he saw Mint standing toward the end of the docks where a royal float sat tied up. He walked down and talked with the dock master for a bit. Rue made his way to Mint, he could feel his pulse in every inch of his body. He reached out and tapped her shoulder lightly, "Mint" he said almost afraid of what she'd say.

"Oh Rue." Mint said forgetting her motions for a moment. "I forgot to tell you, I'm kinda glad I met you. It's been fun."

"Me too Mint. I'm glad I met a princess, even if you weren't what I thought you were." He chuckled and mentally slapped himself for it.

Mint ignored it. "Dang what's taking her so long?" She breathed and tapped her foot a bit. "She's slow as ever… When I look for the relic again I'm going to ask for your help." A small gust of wind blew through them both. A bit of her hair caressed his face in the breeze.

"You can count on me. I'd love to help you." Rue said taking a small step toward her.

They both felt heat rush through them. 'Rue… hold me, kiss me, anything… just let me know you care about me more' Mint said mentally. She could almost feel his hands grab her and bring her close. She could almost smell his musky scent filling her and comforting her.

"Are you ready to go Princess?" Asked the servant as Maya boarded the small vessel with her belongings. Mint blinked away the imagination and nodded. She turned to Rue and said a silent farewell. Rue watched her climb into the vessel and the servant after her. He wanted to climb in after her for some reason, but he watched at the end of the dock. When he saw them board the main ship he turned and went back to Klaus's house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rue opened the oak door and walked inside. The musty smell of artifacts filled his nostrils, Klaus sat on his stool where he studied some of his findings. "Hello Rue." He smiled.

"Hi, is it okay for me to see Claire now?" Rue was almost desperate, he hadn't seen her in years. 3 days ago he carried her in his arms but this burning need to see her was tearing at him.

"OH! Ah…" Klaus was almost nervous to answer.

Mira walked through the door way, "I'm sorry Rue, can you wait just a little longer?"

Rue was ready to explode! But he knew that Mira was taking good care of her and maybe Claire just wasn't decent. "Ok. I'll be back again later." He turned and walked out the door. Mira looked at Klaus as he looked back. They were both worried, Rue had become like a son since they met him. They hated seeing him upset.

Rue walked over to the water fountain in the square. He looked toward the sky for answers, "What's going on? Why can't I just see her?" When the clouds gave him no answer he looked into the water. "Claire…" He whispered, fist clenched.

"Rue…" A soft voice came over him like a warn blanket on a cool day. He turned around and found Claire, Elena and Prima standing in the doorway. Claire looked bashful but still the same as when he last saw her. She was radiant with her long brown hair in it's pony and her long bang. He took a long moment to drink in Claire and then another to regain himself enough to speak.

"Wasn't she unconscious?" He managed.

Prima hopped happily, "Actually she woke up a little bit before you did."

Elena clapped her hands in front of her, "Sorry Rue. We were going to tell you sooner but Claire told us to wait."

Rue eyed Claire, "Why?"

Claire looked for an answer, taking a step forward. "Because… I don't know. I got scared, it's been 3 years and I just wasn't ready to see you." She walked a little closer to him.

"Girls are weird huh Rue?" Prima asked with a funny smile on his face.

"While she was hesitating, mom and I prettied her up." Elena said dropping her hands into her pockets.

"Oh," he sighed in relief mentally.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Claire rolled her head.

"It's okay," he assured, "I just wanted to see if you were alright." He suddenly felt bashful and ashamed at the same time. 'Gosh what's wrong with me?' he asked shaking his head. 'We're finally together again and suddenly my heart feels funny. I can't even look at her.'

Elena put her finger near her mouth, "Geez, why are you crying Rue?"

"Shh! Leave them alone Elena!" Prima tried hussing her.

Claire walked over to hug him. "Rue it's okay. I feel the same." She batted her long lashes. "You know I was really worried before seeing you. It's been so long since I last saw you. I was worried that after 3 years maybe you had changed. The thought of that scared me. I'm so relieved now. Looks like you've grown a little," she shut her eyes lightly "otherwise you're just like I remember." She opened them and backed off.

Rue reached out to her but then withdrew. His head suddenly said Mint but Claire blind sighted him. 'I don't know what to do…' Mint's perfume permeated his mind, lilies and daffodils. Her red hair bounding down the cliff side, her robes floating. He shook his head again.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked away the ideas and remembered the agony he had think of Claire. "I fantasized about this day so many times. I thought about what I would do, and what I would say to you. I had it all planned, almost memorized. Now I can't remember a thing. My mind completely blanked out. I don't know what to do or say." He held his head lightly.

"Me too," Claire smiled. "I was thinking about it too, but I forgot everything. I guess all I can do is tell you how I feel right now." She put her hands over her heart, "Rue… thank you. I owe everything to you."

Rue smiled at her and felt the light tickle of tears under his lashes. "Welcome back." Claire opened her arms wide, tears running down her face and a blush on her cheeks. Rue wanted to jump at her like a child but he restrained himself. He showed his maturity but walking over and hugging the slightly shorter woman.

Up on the church steps Trap master, Mode master and Psycho master stood watching. Rue was their younger brother now and they had to watch over him. Trap turned his head with a sneer; Mode dabbed her eyes and found her heart warming to the scene; Psycho watched with his eyes open (for once!) and smiled. He gently made the bells in the church swing and they began to ring. Mode looked up at Psycho and he nodded at her. She returned the nod and put her hand on Trap's shoulder. He turned and glanced one last time at Rue, then to Mode. All three disappeared in their blue light, leaving the small village. Elena moved to cover Prima's eyes just as Klaus and Mira walked outside.

Rue and Claire pulled away from their hug and started laughing a bit. Rue rubbed at his eyes and gave Claire the biggest smile he could muster. Once they had all calmed Rue walked toward the gate with Claire in hand. Klaus and his family walked to the lake.

"Do you have to go too Rue?" Prima asked.

"Yes Prima. I'm going home too, with Claire." He said picking little prima up.

"Will you come back to see us?"

"I'll write to you and well see about the visiting part."

"How are you going to get home?" Klaus asked as Rue handed Prima over to Elena.

"I was going to ask Wylaf to give us a ride. I don't have the strength to transform." Rue smiled.

"Let me escort you there Rue. You could probably use the help." Mira offered with a wink. Then a red boat came floating toward them.

"HEY!" a man with red hair and a big hat yelled waving. "What are you all doing here?"

Rue waved back at him, "Figuring out how we're going home! I thought you'd be gone by now!" Claire walked beside Rue and waved out to Rod.

Rod got closer to them and heaved the anchor over. "How about I give you a lift? It's the least I can do after all the adventures we had. I still owe you." He wink at Rue. Rue turned to Claire and then back to Rod and nodded. "Alright! Rue, you can sit with Johnny Wolf."

"Actually I think Claire should sit in the middle. I don't want her to get blasted." Rod shrugged. They piled their stuff into the Pulsar-Inferno-Typhoon-Omega and Rue helped Claire into the seat. Johnny laid in her lap and wagged his tail. Rue turned to Klaus and his family. "Thank you for your help Professor."

Klaus smiled, "Not at all Rue. You've been a great help to me as well. Be save."

"Yes, we don't want to loose a good friend like you Rue." Mira said waving.

Prima waved in Elena's arms, "Bye Rue! Bye Claire!" They both yelled as Rue got in the seat.

Rue waved back as they pulled out into the lake. Rod yelled back for them to steady themselves. The vessel suddenly jumped and speed down the river. They slowly began to take off and soon they were soaring in the sky. Once they high in the sky, Claire leaned back in the seat. "We're so far up! You can see for miles!" She laughed.

"Hey Rue! Did you see Mint before she left?" Rod yelled over the engines.

"Yeah! It was weird seeing her get into the royal float."

Rod looked down at the controls, "Did she seem a little off?"

"No. She was more princess like though."

'Maybe it was just me.' Rod said to himself. "So which way Rue?!"

"Head south east!"

"Roger that!" Johnny barked as some birds appeared in the distance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That's it! The last chapter! Hurray! I know the ending probably isn't what you're all looking for. I'm going to put up a bonus chapter though so maybe that will satisfy everyone. About 75 of this one was straight from the game. I had recorded the dialog from Rue's ending and Mint's ending and thus you have every word from both endings. So the whole Mint and Rue things were true to the game. I was going to put a next to those parts but I decided not to. I'm so embarrassed at the recording, I sound so lousy! Argh! So there you go. Again I was really busy and wasn't able to get to my fictions until yesterday before work. I'll try to get a whole list of people who commented on my fics in the bonus too. BYE! Read my other stuff too!


End file.
